Bloodlines
by MsMaeve18
Summary: England. 11th century. Vampire clans are feuding and human Elena is the heir to the throne, protected by her vampire guardian and secret lover, Damon. M for smut, violence, and witchcraft.
1. A Secret Prophecy

**_England. 11th Century. _**

* * *

Elena peeked out her small window and sighed. She could smell the clean, crisp air, and she longed to be out in the countryside riding her horse and picking the wildflowers. There was something so enchanting about midsummer and spending it indoors in the keep was torturous. She remembered being free to roam about before the war started, before she questioned why her father never aged, before a dark gloom settled over England. She used to beg her father to go out of the castle, pleading with him for five minutes of freedom. But he refused. It was too dangerous and her couldn't risk her life. "It's too dangerous, Elena. You're my only heir. I need you to stay alive and human if we're to survive." He repeated the same words each time she asked.

So she stayed in the keep with her ladies in waiting, constantly watched by the tower guard and their leader, Damon. She settled at her small table and began absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards. She began daydreaming, and soon the cards lay forgotten in her hands.

"You're blushing, lady Elena. Has something naughty flirted with your imagination?" Caroline, a pretty socialite, asked. Her father owned one of the largest estates in the land and was one of the king's trusted advisors. The two girls had grown up together, becoming friends the day they met when they were just five years of age.

"Caroline, you never miss a detail. But out of the two of us, you're the naughty one. I heard how you hitched up your skirts for the young baron who's here visiting. Donovan, is it?" Elena smiled as Caroline's eyes widened and her face turned a solid crimson.

"I did not, where did you hear that? If my father hears that rumor he'll banish me to a nunnery." Caroline twisted her embroidery in anguish. The threat of being forced into an order was very real. Caroline knew of a young women who had so disgraced her family, they sent her to France.

"I happen to know that your father plans for you to marry him. Hasn't he told you? Didn't you know he was arranging a marriage for you? Of course he would want your two families to unite." Elena's eyes sparkled; she enjoyed teasing her lady-in-waiting and friend. She set the cards down and picked up her Book of Hours instead.

"Well, I hope that we marry. He's so handsome. And I could remain at court." Caroline picked up her own book.

"You shall both reside at court. I'll see to that. I can't stand to lose my best lady in waiting." Elena thumbed through the small prayer book, settling on a simple message. "Caroline, read this to me."

"The story of Saint Barbara?" Caroline recognized the illustration immediately. Elena had her read it often and she knew the story by heart. She read the Latin quickly. "The Christian daughter of a pagan, Barbara was locked into a tower by her father – Elena…" Caroline stopped in the middle of the small summary. "You're father is not like this man."

"Yes, I know. But I still am trapped in this tower, unable to leave." Elena took the book and looked wistfully at the illuminated page.

"That isn't true. You can go anywhere as long as it's in the castle." Caroline tried to reason with her, knowing that soon enough a heated argument would begin.

"I'm tired of this castle, Caroline. For three years we've been trapped here. I want to leave this place. Father has other castles. Even that would be preferable." Elena felt herself growing angry, but seemed to be unable to control her frustration.

"Elena, you know that this is the most secure castle in the kingdom. If the enemy were to wage a siege against us, they would never win. It's for our safety, Elena. Your father is a good king. He only wants to protect us. He didn't start this war. The others did." Caroline spoke the same argument that she had used hundreds of times.

"Yes, I know. Please call Bonnie. I am in dire need of some entertainment." Elena waited as Caroline went to fetch the witch. Secretly, they were all the best of friends, but it was better for Bonnie to appear neutral. It made her and her craft more trustworthy.

Bonnie entered carrying a small sack and the two women joined their mistress at her table. "What can I do for you today, your highness?"

"I would like you to read the cards for me, please." She folded her hands, and patiently waited while Bonnie took the stack of cards out of her bag. Bonnie hated reading cards for Elena; she always felt conflicted whether to tell the truth and perhaps frighten her friend, or to hide the real meaning of the card, and deceive her craft.

"Ask me a question to which you would like to know the answer." Bonnie carefully lit the candles she placed on the table.

"What will my reign as Queen be like?" Elena posed the question that constantly troubled her.

Bonnie began shuffling the cards and then she laid five cards on the table in a star pattern. Bonnie tapped the first card with her finger. "This is the fool. Because he is upright, it means a beginning of a new life cycle. You will be forced to make important decisions at the very beginning of your reign."

Bonnie continued and pointed to the second card. "This is the Empress. She is also upright, a good sign. You will be wealthy and secure. You will achieve your goals and will be fertile."

Elena raised her brows but said nothing, letting Bonnie continue with the cards. "This is the star. Because he is reversed, it means that you will doubt yourself."

Bonnie looked at the next card and smile. "This is a very good card. This is the lovers' card. You will have someone to help you make decisions, a helpful advisor. With this person, your self-doubt will be removed.

"This is death." Bonnie pointed to the fifth and final card. "But it is upright, which means that you will have two beginnings. Underlying circumstances will force a transformation."

"Bonnie, I wish to know more about the death card. Reveal it to me." Elena leaned forward.

"As you wish." Bonnie placed her hand over the card and closed her eyes. She spread her fingers and silently asked the card to reveal its meaning. She felt the card comply, and in her mind's eye she saw Elena with a dark haired man. They both turned, and Bonnie instantly recognized him. Damon? He kept her concentration and the card then showed him biting Elena. Bonnie saw the blue veins protrude from Elena's face, and her fangs flashed before she plunged them into Damon's neck. He groaned in pleasure and Bonnie's eyes fluttered open before she saw more of the clearly intimate moment.

"The card refused to show me more, your highness. It merely expressed that it brings change, not finality." She lied. It was dangerous, but Elena couldn't know her future that specifically. If she chose to become a vampire and take Damon as her mate, Bonnie wished her to make the decision for herself.

Elena sighed. "Well, thank you, Bonnie. I'm glad I know some things about my future. In the meantime I know that the despicable Damon is outside my door listening to every word." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Caroline looked worried. "Elena, you could at least use his title…"

"I don't care. The only reason why he has a title is because he's killed so many men for my father. It's not like he's really a nobleman. I suppose at the very least he has manners." They both jumped as they heard bellowing laughter from just outside Elena's chamber. Elena's eyes darkened. "I take that back. That man has no redeemable qualities at all."

The door opened, revealing the man behind the laughter. Pieces of his dark hair fell over his eyes. "Ladies, surely I am not that terrible." He smirked, mocking them with his grin. "I wish you wouldn't hate me so, your highness. I'm just following orders and protecting you to the best of my ability. If I have to stand outside your door all day and all night, and listen to you three, so be it."

"The polite thing to do, sir, would be to not listen at all." Elena glared at him, her hatred for the raven-haired man emanating from her gaze.

Their bantering made Bonnie think her vision was impossible.

"And what fun would that be, your highness? It's highly amusing to hear you gossip and try to guess your future." His tone dripped sarcasm as he addressed her by her royal title.

"Don't use that tone with me. Just because you're my father's best warrior doesn't mean that you're immune to his wrath. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate how you speak to his heir. And I'm also sure that you don't want to make an enemy in your future leader. Being a vampire may give you more power, Lord Salvatore, but it certainly doesn't mean that it's impossible for you to die." She threatened him boldly, but it didn't seem to phase his rough exterior.

"Yes, my lady. Above all else, I am just a humble servant." He bowed in jest.

"Get out." Her voice turned cold and she turned her head so she could no longer see him.

As he left, Caroline broke the silence. "Elena, he's a powerful man. You should be careful."

Elena stood up. "Who's more powerful than I, the rightful heir to the throne? Turning against me would be turning against my father and no one is that courageous. Every man has seen the carnage wrought by his hand, how ruthless he is battle. No one would be stupid enough to turn against him. He would drain them of blood and then rip them to pieces with his bare hands. He's winning this war, and why? Because he will go farther than the enemy, and he will do everything it takes to win, even if it means turning England into a river of blood."

"Yes, Elena. And it is because of Lord Salvatore that those things are possible. He's the strongest vampire in the country." Caroline whispered, praying to calm her mistress rather than infuriate her.

"Caroline, I'm tired and I wish to retire." Elena gave up the conversation and walked to her bed, waiting for Caroline to turn down the blankets. "Both of you, leave me."

"Yes, my lady." Bonnie and Caroline spoke in unison. Bonnie quickly left and Caroline situated Elena in her bed. "If you need anything don't hesitant to wake me." She turned to blow out the candle by Elena's bed.

"Leave it. I will do it myself when I am ready." Elena watched as Caroline left her room. She heard mumbled voices outside her door for a moment, and then all was silent.

Caroline passed by Damon quickly, murmuring something about Elena sleeping. He smirked, glad to see she feared him. He knew she defended him earlier out of sheer terror. As she closed the door to her room, Damon was left in complete darkness. His eyes adjusted instantly and he waited five minutes exactly before he opened the door behind him.

"I thought she'd never leave." He kept his voice low as he approached the dark haired woman in the bed.

"Oh, Damon. I'm sorry I said such awful things. You know I don't mean them. It's just better this way." She held her knees to her chest.

"I know, love. It's alright." He ran his fingers through her long hair, soothing her, and sped to her side to kiss the top of her head.

Elena looked up at him and he saw the change in her eyes. The sadness was gone, replaced by a burning fire. "You also have some apologizing to do. And I have worked out a perfect punishment for you."

Damon smirked and titled his head. "Oh? And what is that?"

"You're going to do exactly what I say for the rest of the night until I release you from my command." Her eyes danced wickedly.

"As you say, princess." He waited for his first order.

"First, I command you to removed my nightgown." She raised her arms and Damon greedily complied. He bent to kiss her before pulling it over her head, but she refused. "You may not do anything unless I order you to do it, Lord Salvatore."

"Then I eagerly await your decree." He held back a satisfied smile as she sat naked before him. The blankets hid her lower body and legs, but her chest was left exposed and Damon looked at her hardened nipples longingly.

"You may kiss me." Damon instantly complied by tilting his head and he kissed her roughly, using his tongue to force open her mouth. He cupped one of her breasts with her hand causing Elena to moan softly before breaking their kiss. "Damon, you are not being a very obedient servant. If you cannot follow the simplest of orders, than I suppose you should just be staked."

Damon did his best to hide a smile. "I apologize, my lady. Please forgive me."

"We shall see. Now, continue what you were doing. But I want you to use your other hand to pleasure me." She looked at him in the eye and used the tone she adopted when addressing those inferior to her.

The vampire acquiesced gladly and resumed kissing her. He was glad she was a woman who knew what she wanted, and who would accept nothing less. He began massaging her breast and pulled her nipple lightly. He could smell her growing arousal and he reached down and tapped her clitoris with his index finger. She bucked against him at his touch, and began moaning as the sensations grew.

She used all of her willpower to separate herself from him to give him his next order. "Undress." He stood up from the bed to remove his clothing and Elena licked her lips as he stood naked before her. She looked over his perfectly sculpted body longingly and nearly lost all of her control.

"What now?" Damon smirked at her as he saw her desire to lord over him waned and was replaced by her desire to be conquered.

Elena pretended to yawn. "The rest is up to you. I'm tired of giving orders tonight."

Instantly Damon rejoined her on the bed. He pushed her so was flat against the mattress and lightly ran his finger down her body, starting with her chin, then through her cleavage and down her stomach, until he finally rested it near her opening. He bent down and brought his lips to hers. As she opened her mouth to him, he slipped his finger inside her, and began stroking. Their kiss muffled her moan and he entered her with a second finger. He used his thumb to toy with her clit and she was practically writing beneath him. He continued kissing her, inhaling her sighs and moans. Soon his hand was covered by her body's reaction to him.

His fingers slowed as he removed his mouth from hers. He placed kisses down her stomach and rested his mouth on her thigh merely inches from where his fingers had been inside of her. "Elena, dearest, have you been ingesting vervain?" His mouth hovered over her skin.

Elena looked at him for a moment, her eyes glazed over with lust, before she could formulate a response. "No. No." She panted, anticipating his next move.

He hesitated for a few seconds before plunging his teeth into her tender flesh. Elena moaned and Damon poured his lust into her as he drank, increasing her desire. He held her steady and was lost in the taste of her blood. The sweet metallic liquid washed down his throat, and he could taste her pleasure on his tongue. He removed his fangs before he took too much and brought his bloody lips to hers, relishing in the taste of her tongue mixed with her blood. She kissed him eagerly and pulled his body to her own so he was completely on top of her.

"Damon, enter me. Now." She groaned the words and Damon smiled at the urgency with which she spoke.

He entered her carefully at first, but once he felt her body adjust he plunged into her. She bit his shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to stifle the sounds of ecstasy escaping her lips. He deepened his thrusts, exacting out his lust for her. He could sense her closeness to orgasm, and he closed his eyes tighter, ignoring his instincts to bite her again. He grunted as he quickened his thrusts and Elena bit her lip to quiet herself, drawing blood. Damon took her lip into his mouth and sucked gently, and with a final thrust he took both of them through the waves of shattering bliss.

He collapsed on her. "I don't think you understand how unbelievably tempting you are to me. Your blood, your body, everything."

"I think it works quite to my advantage." She brushed his damp hair off his forehead. "I want you to bite my neck next time. Just before."

Damon sighed. Her demands also had their downsides. "There's nothing I want more than to bring you to orgasm from biting you. But it's too dangerous to leave visible marks on you. You know someone would see them."

"Then give me your blood so that I may be healed." She continued, toying with his hair.

"Certainly not." He spit out his refusal vehemently. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Your father would be able to smell vampire blood, my blood, in your veins. He'd kill me. You know how much danger we're in already, if anyone were to find out about us."

"I don't understand why we can't be together. You're his best warrior and I'm the heir. Naturally we should be joined." She replied indignantly.

Damon rolled off of her to lie on his side, propping himself up with his arm. "You said it yourself this morning. I'm not a nobleman in this land. I have the title, but I don't have the blood. You're father is worried that the other barons and nobles wouldn't support you with a match with me."

"Then we must make them listen, Damon. I must ask father myself to be with you." She frowned, clearly displeased.

"No. Be patient. You have to marry eventually, sooner rather than later. And you have to stay human long enough to produce an heir. Bloodlines are still important, even to vampires." He looked at her, willing her to understand. "At least with Bonnie's reading we know you'll produce an heir since your," He paused for emphasis, "fertile." He smiled at her.

"I love you, Damon. As the future Queen I have a say in my own future, my own marriage for God's sake." She tried to keep her voice down, despite her anger.

"Sshh." He brought his finger to her lips. "I love you too. Just enjoy being with me. Our future is anything but settled. I must go back to my post. Have Caroline give you a bath tomorrow, I don't want my scent lingering on you."

She watched him silently as he dressed and brushed the tears from her eyes. Damon glanced at her and the sadness in her eyes nearly broke his art. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You are a strong woman, Elena. You're strong enough to be queen and to lead people through peace or war. Be patient, and draw from that inner well of strength that lies within you. It's one of the things I love most about you." He kissed her forehead again.

"Thank you." He always had a way of soothing her fears. "Damon? Would you tell Caroline I need her?"

"Of course. She's terrified of me, you know. She thinks I'm going to eat her." He winked at her and chuckled. He left to summon her lady-in-waiting.

Moments later, Caroline entered Elena's room. "What is it?"

"I cannot sleep. I'm sorry to wake you." Elena moved over and Caroline crawled into Elena's bed where Damon had been just minutes before.

"I wasn't asleep. One of Lord Salvatore's men must have been having his way with a servant. I could hear them, though faintly."

Elena turned to hide the deep blush that covered her face. "Lord Salvatore." Elena beckoned him without hesitating.

"Elena, you're in bed. It isn't proper for him to see you like this." Caroline hissed. The rest of her tirade was interrupted by Damon's presence.

Elena ignored her and addressed the man standing in her room. "No doubt you overheard what Lady Forbes just said. I will not have such improper behavior within hearing distance of my chambers. I expect you to control your men and keep them at bay. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior."

Damon placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "Men will be men, your highness. If any of your ladies are too willing, I think it best to have a talk with them."

"I will be the judge of what is best. You will do as you're told." She kept her face as stoic as possible while secretly warning him that they need to be quieter in the future.

"Of course." He bowed as he always did, and left.

Elena hated to see him go. She wished she could invent another reason to order him into her room, but it was too risky. "Caroline, I miss my mother. Why did she have to die? Father would have turned her."

"I know. But she told you why." Caroline attempted to comfort her friend.

"She didn't want this life. She foresaw the blood and the pain. But she knew I would need her. She knew I'd have questions. Everything would be much easier if I had her." Elena sighed and turned to face away from the blonde.

"I know." Caroline whispered.

They were both startled by the gentle tap at the door. It opened, and Damon stood with one of his knights in the doorway. "Elena, you've been summoned."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**While this story is based in the 11th century, it isn't going to be entirely historically accurate, obviously. Also, I've never read tarot cards before, so I used what I could find on the internet. If any of my readers knows about them, please feel free to correct me.

This is in no way a one shot, and I plan on continuing it for a lot of chapters. If you like my writing, you might also like my other story, A Twist in Fate. Here's the **_Summary: _**What happens if it was Damon who returned to mystic falls first? Can they survive a blast from the past or will they have to run forever? Rated M for smut/violence. AU **_And the link _**.net/s/6445541/1/A_Twist_in_Fate

**_Reviews _**are amazing.


	2. Politics

**_RECAP: _**"Elena, you've been summoned."

* * *

Elena frowned as she got out of bed to get dressed. "Why is my presence necessary?" She looked at Damon for an answer but received none.

"I have no idea, my lady." He focused his piercing blue eyes on her face to avoid seeing her in her nightgown and giving himself away.

She pursed her lips. "I shall come out when I'm ready. Leave." She hurriedly threw on her clothes and Caroline stood behind her, lacing her corset. Elena breathed out as Caroline pulled the laces tighter. "That's enough, Caroline. It's the middle of the night for God's sake. I want to breathe."

Caroline stopped and began fidgeting. Elena was often summoned in the middle of the night, but it caused fear of nearby battles each time her father wished to see her. "Should I accompany you?"

"No, that is not needed. I am perfectly capable of seeing my father without aid." Elena grabbed her forest green cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She covered her hair with the hood and walked out of her chamber door.

"Your highness, allow me to escort you." Damon offered his hand to her.

She looked at it disdainfully. "I do not need an escort. Least of all from you."

He leaned towards her and whispered fiercely. "Take my hand, Elena. Anyone within five feet of you will be able to smell me on you. We need to show a plausible reason why." He then spoke louder. "You are my charge and I cannot let you out of my sight. In order to keep you safe, I must take you to your father myself."

"So be it." She gave him her hand and once the spiraling stone steps hid them from view, he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He bent down and kissed her while pulling her hood down further, nearly obscuring her face from view. "Do you know what he wants?"

"To teach me something, I am sure. I think he often forgets that I am human and need sleep while he, on the other hand, is most active after the sun has long disappeared." She sighed but continued. "He just wants me to rule well. And to do that, I have to be able to outwit every opponent. And have the most ruthless fighter as well, of course." She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"It doesn't scare you?" He looked into her eyes and was pleased by her blush as a response.

"I've never seen you in battle; I've only heard stories. And your ferocity is terrifying. But you kill both as a warrior and as a vampire and one day I will join you in both. You don't scare me because I know your power will be used with mine never against it." She spoke softly.

They walked on in silence until they reached the doors of her father's study. The guards uncrossed their blades and Damon approached the thick, impenetrable doors. Before he could knock, a deep voice rumbled from within. "Enter." They obeyed.

Elena ran towards the man and jumped into his arms. "Father!"

He hugged her and twirled her around before setting her back on the ground. "You're getting too old for that." He smiled at her before curtly nodding at Damon. "Thank you for bringing my daughter to me. Wait outside so that you may escort her back when we are finished."

Damon left the room after a slight bow and Elena sat in the large armchair by her father's desk. "What are you going to teach me tonight?"

"Politics." He stood behind the large oak table covered in papers and scrolls. He took one, unwrapped it, and set gilded stones in the corners to keep it flat. "Come look."

Elena studied the paper quizzically. "What is this?"

"This is a chart of all the barons loyal to me and their heirs. As long as we keep winning battles, we gain more territory. We keep most of the land for the kingdom, but we must also use it to reward those most loyal to us, those who aid us greatly in battle." He began unrolling a map and also placed it on the table.

"Like Damon?" She pointed to his name on the chart.

"Yes, like Damon." He nodded his head. "He has land, power, and a title, thanks to us. But Damon is also part of my inner circle so things work a bit differently. Damon and I have known each other for hundreds of years so our friendship is something different than a typical political alliance. Baron Forbes is also an example of someone outside the sphere of most barons. I am talking about the nobles whose loyalty may waiver. Those are who must be persuaded to remain with us and land is the ultimate gift. Now, do you remember the largest landholders?"

Elena began pointing at different names on the chart. "Baron Forbes. Baron Donovan. Duke Lockwood. Damon."

"Very good. Now look at their holdings on the map in regards to where we are now." He pulled the map closer to where Elena stood.

She peered at the map closely. "Their land is adjacent to ours."

"Now tell me why that is." He watched her as she thought of the response.

"The most loyal are the closest to us." She glanced up at her father from the map.

"Yes. Continue." He waved his hand for her to continue speaking.

"First, if we are ever in trouble at the castle, they are most likely to send us aid. So it makes sense for them to be closest to us. Secondly, we can also watch them easily for problems and deal with them quickly." She counted the reasons with her fingers.

"And lastly?" He tilted his head expectantly.

She paused before she realized the answer. "They have the most to lose if we are taken over. So they will fight off the enemy before they ever reach our door."

"Precisely. Now, I have another political matter to discuss with you." The king began rolling the scrolls and placed them back in their places on his desk.

"Oh?" Elena returned to the plush chair, wishing it was her bed instead.

"Yes. Marriage." Her eyes widened but he failed to take notice. "What do you think of the marriage between Lady Caroline and Baron Donovan?"

She let out a slow breath and relaxed. "Politically? I think it is a good match. Caroline is loyal to me and her father is loyal to you. Baron Donovan owns a vast deal of land and the union would insure his loyalty. They also seem to desire the match themselves, which works well for both them and us."

He smiled, pleased with her response. "Yes, this is true. They can work together for the good of the kingdom. As Donovan is not yet a vampire, it means we can leave witches out of it."

"Yes, they could produce an heir easily enough. It would have to be raised at court of course, supervised by both his parents and us." It pained her to discuss her best friend's life so openly but she knew she must put aside personal feelings while acting as ruler.

"Yes. Now, as for your marriage, what is your opinion on the matter?" He slanted his eyes at her.

"Who would you have me marry, father?" She feigned apathy.

"A vampire. But besides that it does not matter as long as they have considerable land holdings. Even Damon would be a suitable candidate." He laughed as he mentioned her bodyguard. "Your friendship with Bonnie is highly beneficial to your marriage to a vampire. You need a witch who is trustworthy. You do not want the spell allowing a vampire to sire an heir to fail."

"That would be most unfortunate." She frowned, covering up her joy that her father had mentioned her lover.

"Yes, well." He paused briefly. "I encourage you to think about a future mate. Your marriage would help secure our position and once you bear a child becoming a vampire would be most beneficial."

"I have no desire to remain human." She shuddered at the thought of growing old while Damon remained the same.

"No, that is something you did not inherit from your mother." He lowered his voice as he mentioned his deceased wife.

"Did you marry her for political reasons or because you really loved her?" She asked the question that often haunted her thoughts.

He sighed. "Oh, Elena. Things are never that easy. Your mother was a great political ally, but I married her because I loved her. I knew she would never become a vampire, essentially dooming the two of us, but it mattered not."

"But you could have saved her. You could have given her your blood. You could have turned her to keep her alive." She strained to keep her voice level and to ignore the anger behind the statements.

"It was not meant to be, we both knew that. I am merely grateful that I have you to remind me of her." He smiled at her, hiding the sorrow that filled his eyes. "Now, you should get back to bed. Have Damon escort you. Be kind to him. I do not like the reports of your behavior. He is an important ally and a friend. Do not forget that."

Elena rose from the chair and bowed to her father. "As you wish." She left the room and Damon instantly was at her side. "Escort me back to my chamber. Please," she added as an afterthought, knowing her father could hear her.

"Of course, your highness." He held out his hand for her.

She placed her fingertips on his and they walked towards her room in silence until they were out of hearing distance. "Did you hear what my father said?"

He nodded slowly. "That you can marry me, you mean?"

"Yes. Isn't that good news?" She looked up at him and her face glowed with happiness.

"He laughed after he said it. I doubt he's serious." His face darkened.

"Do you not want to marry me?" She frowned slightly.

As a response, Damon stopped as they reached a narrow hallway and pushed her against the stone wall. Elena gasped as Damon crushed her lips with his and pressed his body into hers. She moaned softly as he explored her heaving breasts with his mouth and she tangled her hands in his hair. She whimpered beneath him and whispered his name. "Damon…" She trailed off and the sound of his name coming from her lips echoed faintly off the walls.

Damon lifted his head and stopped kissing her. "I'm sorry, Elena." He shook his head with self-deprecating disappointment. "I'm not going to take you here as if you were a common housemaid."

Her face was flushed but she said nothing in return. She leaned in to kiss him, but he placed his finger on her lips.

"And of course I want to marry you, love. I just know that things are complicated, especially with politics." His face softened and he cupped her chin with his hand. "I do not want to experience the greatest happiness only to have it ripped from me." He kissed her gently.

"But while I am human there is always a risk. Some one could kill me." She took his hand from her face and held it.

"That is why I am stationed at your door." He kissed her again. "I will always be at your side. You never need to worry."

Her heart beat faster and she felt herself blush from his kiss. "But what if I die, Damon?"

"I don't have a solution for you, Elena. I just know I'd die protecting you. And if I fail I would throw away my ring and burn to death in the sun."

Tears slowly started falling down her face and Damon wiped them away carefully. "Please, you cannot say things like that." She inhaled deeply. "What if I had a little bit of your blood everyday?"

He growled at her. "Absolutely not. Do you know how dangerous that is? We already discussed that tonight. If you turned, you could not have children, which means the end of everything your father has built. I would be blamed and executed. Then where would we be?"

"Ok, ok. You're right. Maybe Bonnie can help me." Her voice was quite and Damon could tell his outburst scared her.

He kissed her again to apologize. "We'll find a way. I promise. Just trust me."

"With my life." She whispered. They walked the rest of the way to her room in silence. She looked at him longingly as she left him outside her door. She gave him the slightest of smiles before she entered her room quietly so as to not wake the sleeping blonde.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_First of all, I would like to thank every single person who reviewed and favorited this story. You can't imagine how happy that made me! I tried to reply to every review, but if I missed yours I'm sorry! I really enjoyed them! Secondly, I'm sorry it took a bit for the update. I was really busy in school but now I'm on Christmas break so as long as I'm inspired I should be writing pretty quickly! I love you guys and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! And I love to hear your reactions! Also, I don't have a Beta, so all the mistakes are because my eyeballs get tired from looking at my computer screen for too long. :) See you next chapter!

**_Reviews _**are amazing. Please review again!


	3. Protection

Elena slumped back into the plush red velvet armchair. She remained silent, her eyes focused on her father. She was angry with him. Angry for keeping her in the castle. Angry because she had not slept in days. Angry because these midnight lessons meant she had barely seen Damon for over a week. She tried to remain civil, but her whole body betrayed her emotions and her anger steamed off of her, wafting towards the king.

"Elena, I know you are tired. But I do not have time for you during the day. Now, go grab the book I showed you yesterday." He barely made eye contact with his daughter, ignoring her frustration.

"Here." She dropped the large book on his desk with a loud thud.

She sat back in the chair. Instantly her father was there with both his hands on the chair's arms, his face merely inches from her own. "Elena, remember who I am. I may be your father, but I am also your king. Behave yourself." He snarled at her, his fangs elongated with blue veins snaking down his face.

"Yes, father." She curled up to protect herself and whimpered.

The king put his hand to his forehead and walked away from her. "I am sorry. Just please do not provoke me. Not when I am this hungry." He inhaled deeply and his face returned to normal. "I know this is hard for you. But you must be prepared for when you take the throne." He stressed the importance of her role.

"I know. But you often forget that I am human." She stood up and walked towards her father. "I don't have endless amounts of energy, like you." She put her hand on his harm to show him she forgave him for scaring her.

"I know. Just one more evening and then I will give you a break." He began flipping through the pages of the large volume Elena placed on his desk.

Elena sighed. "What shall it be tonight? Astronomy? Latin? Mythology?"

"Some mythology. Some history. Tonight we're going to see if we can separate the two for you. About this war, specifically and the history between the two clans." He sat down and folded his hands. "Now, explain to me what it is you know."

"Before the war, we lived here peacefully. There was plenty of food, for both human and vampire. But then the drought came, and animals, crops, and people died. The other clan needed food, but instead of negotiating, the took to raiding our storehouses and towns. We had to fight to hold them back. The next season things were better. But their king decided he wanted your land for himself so we're still fighting, trying to keep our land from the others." Elena told the story she'd heard a thousand times.

"Good. But remember that I told you it's all about politics. Do not forget that." He paused briefly. "Before the war, I entered into negotiations for your marriage."

"What? Why was I not informed?" She yelled out, the fear in her head projecting itself through her voice.

"You were young, Elena." He sighed. "Let me continue. Now, as you know, the king has two sons, both vampires. I discovered that he was also initiating negotiations with a clan in France. If that succeeded, he would have become extremely powerful, and I could not allow that. So I backed out of the negotiations. He was irate. The clan in France got scared; if I ended things then they thought they should too. So he lost two powerful political alliances."

"We are allies with the clan in France." Elena interjected.

"Yes, that is true, though I have not yet asked for their aid. But to continue, the loss of political power is the reason for the war. The famine was just an excuse. What he really wants is our kingdom and your death." He saw his daughter's eyes widen. "He wants revenge. This is why Damon guards you day and night. If anything were to happen to you, our line would be finished. The barons would begin to bicker amongst themselves for power and it would tear this kingdom apart. It is you and I who must hold them together."

"I understand." She covered a yawn with her hand.

"Go to bed, daughter. I will spare you for the next few days. I must eat." He opened the hidden door behind him and left, leaving Elena to walk out on her own.

Damon met her as usual outside of the door. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you want me to carry you?"

She yawned again. "Now, it is alright. Do you need to go hunting with my father?"

"No. I took care of it earlier. Come on, let's get you to bed." He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Damon! Put me down!" She struggled against him but his arms did not move.

"Stop moving. No one will know it is you if you stay quiet." He held her against him firmly.

"Alright. Alright. Can you please run there? I just want to get into my bed." She placed her head on his chest and grabbed onto his cloak for support. In seconds they were in her room.

He placed her on her bed gently and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." He began to get up but she grabbed his tunic and pulled him towards her.

"Who said anything about sleep?" She kissed him, feeling his smirk against her lips until he began returning her kisses. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well. You have no idea how blood thirsty I get when you are not around." A guilty expression flickered across his features as he thought of how many people he had drained in an attempt to keep his mind off of her.

"Do you remember that you used to threaten me when I was a child? You would growl at me and tell me that if I did not behave, you would eat me for breakfast." She frowned at him.

"And now, here you are. Begging for me to … eat you." He smiled at her, the familiar expression of self-satisfaction and annoying arrogance.

"What can I say? I just fell for your rugged good looks and princely charm." She rolled her eyes.

He kissed her. "I know. I am just irresistible." He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him. He groaned. "You have no idea how much self-restraint it takes not to rip your clothes off every time I see you."

She giggled. "I don't know what's stopping you now."

He flipped her over so she was on her stomach. She gasped in surprise. In seconds her dress was off and on the floor. Slowly, he began to loosen the laces on her corset, kissing her back as he did so. She moaned slightly as he slid it down her body, freeing her from its cage. He turned her back over and she looked at him with lust in her eyes, anticipating the pleasure that would soon rack her body. "Damon…" She whispered his name as he slid his tongue over her breasts. He kissed both of them and looked up at her as he slowly slid his teeth into her breast. She moaned again and brought his hand up to her mouth. She turned it over carefully and plunged her teeth into his wrist, using as much force as she could.

His body flinched in pleasure as she drank from him, as they both tasted each other through blood. Elena could feel his anger as she drank from him, but she could also feel the vampire within him begging her for more. She bit him harder and he groaned, drinking more of her blood, filling the empty spaces in his veins with her. He could taste that she was close. She drank in his enjoyment, intensifying every feeling until she could no longer contain her screams. His wrist muffled the sound and she stopped drinking from him as she began to come down from her high. His drinking slowed and he teased her with his fangs by scraping them carefully across her chest. Her entire torso was covered in blood and he greedily licked her clean before staring at her with blackened eyes. "I told you not to drink from me."

"I know. But I have days before I see my father again." She brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You are so damn frustrating, woman." He ripped off her last remaining undergarment and threw it to the floor so it joined her corset. Before she could respond, he entered her forcefully.

She cried out and put her hands on his shoulders. She pushed her body into his as he thrusted into her, deepening the penetration. He let out a slow growl as she pushed him over to be on top of him, never breaking their connection. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him, quickening their pace. She leaned down to kiss him and he grinded into her so he could hit her small bundle of nerves. He helped her ride him even faster and Elena could tell he was almost finished by his small, barely audible, grunts. She moved to kiss his neck but bit into him instead. He roared as he came, her small bite just enough to carry him into orgasm, and the caged vampire escaped. He quickly bit her neck and Elena cried out as it brought her over the edge. She collapsed on top of him, both of them spent.

He wiped his blood from her mouth and kissed her. "You were quite determined today."

"You're a vampire. I knew you wanted it." She kissed him back, settling into his arms. Her heart raced and his blood made her surprisingly alert.

"Just promise me something." He put his thumb under her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Of course." She agreed, knowing the request he was about to make.

"Do not do that again." He frowned as he though of the danger she put them in.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it." She pursed her lips, wondering if she did not properly take his blood.

"Oh, God, Elena." He sighed. "Here." He used his index finger and sliced into his pectoral.

She slanted her eyes at him, but bent over and began to suck the blood from the wound before it closed. He spread her legs with his hand and moved his finger to rub her clitoris. She moaned as she continued to lap the blood from him.

"Elena, give me your wrist." He strained to say the words, his voice deeper than normal.

She handed it to him wordlessly, but cried out when he bit into her flesh. "Oh, fuck, Damon."

Her swearing surprised him but he kept rubbing her. She brought the hand that was not holding her weight to Damon and began stroking his shaft, their hands brushing against each other's. Damon's hips bucked and Elena bit him to deepen the wound. They rubbed each other faster until they both came together. Their bloody mouths met, absorbing their pants and moans. Elena rolled off of him and tried to slow her jagged, heaving breaths. When her heartbeat returned to its normal pace, she turned her eyes towards him. "I like drinking your blood. I get to feel everything you're feeling as well as my own emotions."

He kissed her, tasting his blood mingling with hers. "I like it too. We'll just have to wait a while until the next time." He pulled her to him. "I also did not know you were capable of saying such foul things." She blushed deeply and he laughed. "You are so easy to tease."

"I am too tired and satisfied to bicker with you." She sighed and buried her face into his neck. "I want you to stay here and sleep with me."

"I would love that. But you know I cannot. Someone has to keep watch over you." He smiled at her and began getting up from her bed.

She caught his wrist. "Don't leave yet…"

He looked at the beautiful woman begging him to stay in bed with her and groaned. "You are getting greedy, Elena. Three times is not enough for you?"

"I know you can do better than that. We have an entire week to make up for." She stretched.

Before she could blink, he was on top of her. "Yes, I can. Someday I am going to keep you in bed for hours and show you things you cannot even imagine." She shuddered under him. "But as for now, I have to protect you from the possibility that some one is stupid enough to cross Damon Salvatore." He kissed her and sped out of her room, leaving her to clean up their mess.

Her wounds healed from his blood and she settled into a deep sleep, too tired to change the bedding. She awoke to Caroline and Bonnie pulling back the blankets. "You guys, I am trying to sleep."

"Oh my God, Elena! There is blood all over your sheets!" Caroline yelled in panic.

"Caroline, calm down. I'm sure I just started my period." She frowned when she faintly heard Damon laugh from outside her door. "Shut up, Damon." She whispered, knowing he could hear her.

Bonnie grabbed her hand to help her out of bed. Once their two hands connected, Bonnie tightened her grip and stopped moving. Her eyes lost focus until Elena protested. "Ow, Bonnie, you're hurting me."

"Sorry." She muttered, confused as to why Damon's face appeared when she touched Elena's hand. She saw Elena covered in blood and somehow she knew it was Damon's. She could sense him flowing through her veins and her mouth opened as she realized what that meant. Damon had given Elena his blood? She closed her mouth, then opened it again as she processed the information.

"Bonnie? What is wrong with you?" She looked at her in exasperation.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Caroline told me you had a question for me?" She shook her head to get rid of the images of Damon with Elena.

"Bonnie, I need protection." She took the witch's hands in her own.

Bonnie winced, the images of Damon and Elena together quickly returned with the contact. "From?"

"Death. I have heard rumors that witches can make immortality rings." She looked at Bonnie so she could judge her reaction by her facial expression.

She raised her brow at the statement. "It is rare, but possible. And difficult."

"Could you make me one?" She stared into Bonnie's eyes.

"I would have to look to see what all is needed for the spell. But if I am able, then yes. What does your father think of this?" She shivered thinking of the king. He terrified her.

Elena did her best to use her princess authority. "This is a decision I am making on my own. And Bonnie, I am swearing you to secrecy. You cannot tell another soul, living or undead, about this. Do I have your word on that?"

"Yes, of course. Let me go get my things." She returned minutes later with the familiar bag of supplies and her grimoire. "Elena, I need you to choose a ring. This ring will save you from an unnatural death. From a vampire for example. But it will not save you from illness or a battle wound, or childbirth. If you want to turn into a vampire, you will have to remove the ring. Remember that in the future."

Elena handed her a gold ring with a small sapphire. "I know I will have to wear this for years, so I picked something simple."

"Perfect. Now take my hand" Bonnie reached her hand towards Elena and waited for the princess to take it. "Now, concentrate on feelings of security while I begin the chant."

She began the incantation, speaking a strange tongue foreign to Elena's ears. The candles flickered in the room and Bonnie's voice grew louder. As the candles roared to life, Bonnie's voice stopped. "Here. It is finished."

Elena slipped the ring onto her finger and threw her arms around the witch. "Thank you, Bonnie. You have no idea what a relief this is."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I am so sorry that this update took longer than I expected and kept you guys waiting! I needed more inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully you guys like it. The next chapter is going to be more action packed and less lemony, just so you know. So I thought I'd give you enough lemons in this chapter to tide you over. Please tell me what you think.

I got a few less reviews less chapter. Hopefully that doesn't mean waning interest! **_Reviews _**are amazing. They are a big part of what inspires me to keep writing. Please please review! They help me so much!

See you guys next chapter!


	4. Passage

Damon approached the king slowly and bowed. "Your majesty."

The king grasped Damon by the shoulders and pulled him towards him and the two hugged as old friends. "Damon! I'm glad you came so quickly. I have very important matters to discuss with you."

"Of course. I have been thinking about our tactical strategies lately and wanted to show some of the plans to you." He lifted his hand to snap for a servant.

"No, no. That can wait. I want to talk about my daughter. You have been doing a superb job protecting her but I know that she is restless. What do you hear of this?" He met Damon's eyes with his own.

"She has grown tired of the castle and she misses horse back riding. She also misses the outdoors and having free range of the grounds. I am sure Caroline or Bonnie could tell you more specifically of her complaints." He hoped the king would end his questioning. Damon knew that he could keep his emotions hidden, yet he worried he would say something Elena did not want him to share.

"I am aware of my daughter's friends. However, I want their loyalty to rest entirely with her so I will not bother with them. If I interfere in their relationship, Elena will have no one to trust, a luxury I would rather her keep. I am thinking about sending her to a friendly Baron's estate. He would take over protecting her so that you could focus entirely on the war. His estate is well protected and it would allow Elena a certain amount of freedom that this castle does not." He searched Damon's face to judge his reaction.

"Do you have other plans for her involving this Baron?" Damon quickly shut off this switch to his emotions.

"No, not at all. I won't orchestrate a marriage for her. I want Elena to keep an eye on him for me. I am not entirely sure of his loyalty." The king sat and he motioned for Damon to join him.

"Which baron is it?" Damon slowly sank into the wooden chair beside the king's more regal plush chair.

The king paused slightly before responding. "Your brother."

"You're considering my brother as an ally? To guard Elena? Stefan has never shown any interest in our wars nor in our kingdom. Why now? What has changed?" His voice grew louder as he spoke.

"Stefan's estate is placed perfectly for an advantageous battle. His fortifications are strong and the valley beneath it would leave the enemy exposed and weak." A messenger approached the king slowly. The king grabbed the small scroll he held in his hands, and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He broke the seal Damon recognized as his brother's and opened the letter. After scanning it quickly, he passed it to Damon.

Damon read it and handed it back to the king. "Stefan can be ready in a fortnight? That seems dangerously hasty. Sire, I do not understand Elena's role in all this. We try so hard to protect her and now we lead her right into the middle of the war. If Stefan's castle fell, or if he is really a traitor, then she'll die."

"I know the risk. And so does she." He took the letter and placed it on top of the other papers on his desk.

"You have already spoken with her about this?" He furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Yes. And she agreed to be moved from this castle to Stefan's. I believe what I told her is that she needs a change of scenery. She agrees." The two men stopped speaking and stared at one another.

Damon remained quiet as his anger rose. He became calm after a few minutes of silence and waited for the king to speak to him again.

"Now, Damon. We have known each other for far too long not to speak our minds to one another. You are my trusted advisor. Tell me what you think." He leaned towards him, willing him to speak honestly.

"I think it is," he paused before continuing, "unwise and frankly quite foolish to place Elena in danger."

The king smiled. "Is that because you are concerned for the kingdom, or worried about my daughter?"

"Sire, as her protector it is my duty to worry about your daughter and her safety. If something were to happen to her, it would be my fault, and that is guilt I do not want on my already damned soul." He gripped the chair until he feared he would snap the wood.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want her falling in love with your brother?" He searched his friend's face. Over the years the two could read each other easily in most situations. But he could never quite judge his motive towards Elena.

Damon frowned. "I had not thought of that, but I do not think she would be happy with my brother."

"Nor do I. In fact I would vehemently oppose such a union. The plan is this: You will accompany her to your brother's estate. Make sure it is safe for her to stay there. Then return to the castle so that we can stage the battle and prepare." He leaned back and relaxed in his throne-like chair.

"Will she be fighting?" Damon searched his mind for other dangerous situations in which Elena could possibly be placed.

The king sighed. "No. Although I know she is capable of confrontation on a battle field, it is too dangerous."

Damon scoffed at the ludicrousness of the statement. "But making her live with someone who could kill her and putting her in a place where she could be killed is perfectly acceptable?"

"Enough." The king's voice echoed through the room. "I am done listening to your objections. Do you accept this plan or not?"

"Of course I accept it. I am, above all, loyal to you." He stood. "I will get her there safely. The rest is up to her."

"Good. Go tell her to start preparing for the journey." He nodded curtly, excusing him.

Damon bowed and left the room. With vampiric speed, he ran to Elena's room and burst in without knocking. She screamed and jumped. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. He stared at her, penetrating her with his ice blue eyes. His glare frightened her and her accelerated heartbeat pounded in his ears. "Ladies, please excuse us." Her voice came out as a whisper. Caroline and Bonnie quickly left the room and slammed the door. They ran to Caroline's quarters down the hall and shut themselves in to muffle the sound of Damon's yelling.

"What the fuck, Elena? How could you agree to this ridiculous and stupid plan? My brother, for God's sakes? You might as well just walk to the gallows and hand the sword to the executioner!" He sped toward her and gripped her arms with his hands.

Elena shook in fear but stood her ground. Never had she seen him so angry, least of all with her. "Damon, stop it. Let go of me! If this is the only way I can get out of this castle, then so be it."

"Your death is worth a few moments outside?" He released her but continued yelling.

Elena backed away from him. "We both know I cannot be killed."

"And what if they figure that out? How am I supposed to know you're safe if I am not there to protect you." His voice dropped to a whisper and he strained to form the words.

Elena's eyes grew wide. "You're not coming with me?"

"No. I'm escorting you to the border, and then returning to prepare for battle." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"But who will protect me?" She sank onto her bed, the reality of her decision sinking in as she realized its consequences.

"I am sure Stefan will gladly accept the position." He smirked in annoyance.

"When will I see you again?" Elena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Damon? How long will it be?"

Damon sat next to her. "A few months at the least. Maybe a year. It depends on how long his castle is sieged before the enemy gives up. Hopefully it won't come to that and we can just defeat them on the battlefield."

Tears began falling down her face. "A year?"

"It's possible." Still angry, Damon kept his response as short as possible.

Elena covered the panic racing through her mind with a stoic facial expression. "I will do what I must for my kingdom and my subjects. It's part of being Queen. People must know that I am worthy of the position and that I am to be taken seriously." She wiped the tears from her eyes and grimaced.

Damon stood and moved instantly across the room. He slammed his fist into the wall. "Your life is important, Elena! You cannot just throw it away on a whim."

Elena sighed and walked towards him. He flinched when she put her hands on his face, but she kept them there. "Damon, I have to do this. Just find ways to be with me. I'll be with your brother. You are my protector. You can think of a reason to bring us together. You are the second most powerful man in the kingdom. Use it." Her voice softened and she kissed him gently.

He sighed instead of returning her kiss. "Just promise me that you will be careful."

"Of course. I must start preparing my things. I also must inform Caroline and Bonnie that they are to accompany me. But Bonnie's identity must be kept secret. I do not want anyone knowing that I travel with a witch. Do you think that's possible?" She picked up his arms and wrapped them around herself.

"Yes. Few people know that Bonnie is the witch. She should be able to help guard you from both vampires and humans." He pulled her closer and she settled into his chest.

"You will escort me to Stefan's castle?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, that is the plan. Along with a ten of my most trusted knights. A sword will be hidden in your carriage. Can you handle that?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Damon, you yourself taught me how to swordfight. You've been giving me lessons since I was four." She smirked at him.

Damon smiled. "Yes, you're quite frightening with a weapon. I need to return to my estates, love. I must begin gathering and training my men. Thankfully we have plenty of both men and vampires in the ranks. Strong fighters will be easy to find."

"Will we be together again before we leave for Stefan's castle?" Elena looked down to hide her face in preparation for disappointment.

"I am not sure. If not then I will see you in two weeks time." Damon kissed her forehead tenderly. "You are becoming the Queen I know you can be. I'm proud of you."

Elena brought her voice to a whisper. "I love you, Damon."

"And I you." He pulled on her chin and brought her lips to his. Damon broke it quickly and turned to walk out of her room.

Damon's voice bellowed through the main hall as he attempted to calm the men. "Listen up! All of you are outfitted with enough armor to repel any weapon thrown at you. You need not worry about vervain: the enemy does not have a supply. We move at daybreak. Ten vampiric lords, including myself, will accompany thirty human knights. Ten men will surround the carriage, with three lords on each side. Two lords will lead the way, followed by ten men. The last group of ten will follow the carriage, and I will bring up the rear with one other lord. Is that clear?"

The men murmured that they understood.

"Good!" Damon continued his speech. "This mission is of utmost importance. Princess Elena must be safely transported to the castle. If the mission fails, then everything you hold dear is at stake: your land, your homes, your wealth, your power. Your families will die. The enemy will kill you. No one will want a failed knight. So be sure to succeed and give this everything you've got. She is your future, men, never lose sight of that."

Damon led them, procession style, through the main gate where Elena's carriage waited for them. The men placed themselves in formation, and Damon entered the carriage. Elena sat with a calm expression, as did Bonnie, but fear dominated Caroline's face. He ignored her. "We will be on our way shortly. Do you have everything that you require for your journey?"

"Yes, thank you. How long will it take?" She folded her hands in her lap.

"If we hurry, we should be there by sundown. I do not want us to be left out in the open where his vampire army can swoop in and attack all of us. Few of them have daylight rings so we should be fine during the day. Thankfully we will many hours of sun. The hidden blade was forged with vervain, the first of its kind. Wield it well." He looked at Elena longingly before leaving the carriage.

"What was that?" Caroline looked from Elena's face to the small door through which Damon had just left.

"He is just worried about my safety, I'm assuming." Elena closed her eyes, willing the carriage to move with her thoughts. A few moments later, the carriage lurched forward, and the journey began.

Elena slept as the carriage rolled through the English countryside. In the late afternoon, the party began the trek through the forest on the border of Stefan's estate. Elena awoke as the men marched through the trees, their armor clanking as they stepped. The horses' hooves pounded against the earth as they pulled the carriage, which swayed at each step. Suddenly, the carriage stopped, and Elena heard Damon's voice calling orders to the men. "Alright, keep up your guard!"

Damon kept his horse reigned in tightly. Something felt off, as if he was being watched. He pulled off his helmet and looked into the forest intently. He saw a flicker of movement just as an arrow pierced his horse's neck. The animal crumpled to the ground and panic ensued. He wiped the animal's blood from his face in time to see a small band of men running towards him and his troops. "Protect the carriage!" He screamed through the madness, desperate for them to remember to protect Elena. He pulled his sword from its hilt and ran towards the enemy. Few wore armor: his first casualty came easily. He plunged the sword deep into the man's belly and pulled it out quickly. The man screamed, blood pouring from his abdomen as he sank to the ground, dying. Damon ran as fast as he could towards the carriage. Despite his armor, he reached the coach before the man on top of it could break it open. He drew his sword above his head and used all of his vampiric strength to sweep it across the ankles of the man. He severed the man's body from his feet completely, causing him to fall screaming, his feet left behind on the top of the carriage. "Elena!" He pulled open the door.

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were huddled in the middle. Bonnie was chanting something, obviously trying to protect them with a spell. Damon tried to enter the carriage, but couldn't get through the door. He yelled in frustration. "Elena, get the sword. Keep it ready. How long can Bonnie keep this place secure?"

"I'm not sure." She began pulling at the floorboards to retract the blade.

"I'll protect you, I promise. Use your ears. Listen for attackers!" He yelled the last sentence over his shoulder as he ran back into the mass of men. Elena screamed as a blade came dangerously close to Damon's neck. He crouched just in time and pointed his sword upwards. He stood swiftly, impaling the man as he rose. He pulled his weapon from the man's chest and kicked the body aside. Damon turned to look at the damage. Bodies lay everywhere around him and he could tell that his troops were dwindling. Damon waited for the inevitable: the enemy's vampire reinforcements. The diminishing sunlight made it easier for them to sneak between the trees unseen by both Damon's party and the sun's rays. His concentration drowned out the cries of his men until a scream from Elena snapped his attention back to her. He turned in time to see her swing the vervain dipped sword into the side of a vampire. The man dropped to the ground as blood squirted from his exposed ribcage.

"Elena, no!" Bonnie yelled as Elena jumped from the carriage. She landed with her legs on either side of her victim and she used the force of her fall to sink her blade into the heart of the vampire. Bonnie and Caroline each grabbed one of Elena's arms and pulled her back into the carriage before a second vampire could reach her.

Damon ran to her and pulled the head off the second man attempting to enter the carriage. He sprinted to the opposite side and stabbed a man in the neck before swinging his sword and decapitating the other. Finally the enemy began retreating back into the forest, leaving the wounded party to cope with their losses. Damon whistled for his horse and mounted the animal. He quickly glanced over the strewn bodies to count the death toll. Two of his vampires and twenty of the men.

"Alright, men. We are only five miles from Stefan's castle. I will take the princess on horseback to be sure of her safe arrival. The rest of you, guard the carriage and follow as quickly as you can. Take the valuables from the dead and leave the bodies where they lie. We will deal with them on our return." He stopped his horse in front of the carriage door and offered his hand to Elena. She took it and he pulled her swiftly onto his horse. She settled behind him and gripped him tightly around his waist. "Bonnie, be sure that the rest of us arrive safely." Bonnie nodded.

"Join us as swiftly as you can! We killed most of them and I doubt they will attack twice but be on your guard. I expect each of you at the castle. You fought bravely, men. Do not let these last five miles damper your spirits. We have the victory!" Damon raised his sword towards the sky and urged his horse onward.

"Damon, are you alright?" Elena asked quietly knowing he could hear her voice despite the roar of the galloping horse.

"Yes, of course. That was not the bloodiest battle I've seen, nor the narrowest victory I've earned." His voice softened. "How are you, love? I'm so proud of you."

"I am glad to have been useful. For once I wasn't helpless. I protected myself and helped defeat the enemy." She held onto him tightly as images of the dead vampire flickered through her mind.

"Yes, you did. You've proven yourself. I'll make sure the tale is told throughout court so that everyone knows their queen can fight for them, even as a human." Damon felt her smile.

"Thank you." She kissed his neck and he pushed the horse to run faster still.

Damon slowed the animal as they approached the hill on which the castle was located. The nearby river changed course as it flowed towards the man-made moat. The castle dominated the sky and Elena shivered as she examined the fortress. Damon stopped the horse as they reached the edge of the moat.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" A mysterious voice called from somewhere above them.

"It is Lord Damon on official business for the king. I bring an important package for your master. Now let me through!" Damon grumbled under his breath, frustrated with the interrogation of the gatekeeper.

"You may pass!" The man yelled and the gate began to descend, closing the distance between them and the castle.

"I am not a package. I am a person. Kindly remember that." Elena loudly voiced her dismay.

"Yes, dear. But I'm not going to tell just anyone that I have the princess on my horse." Damon crossed the bridge and a small boy of eleven came running up to them.

"I will take your horse to the stable, sir." He reached up for the reigns.

"Thank you." Damon dismounted then picked up Elena and placed her on the ground. "Here's a penny for your work." He tossed the coin at the child.

"Thank you, sir!" The child ran to the stable, horse in tow.

A handsome man appeared before the two lovers. He smiled and his green eyes focused on Elena.

"Hello, brother." Damon sighed as he greeted Stefan, resigning himself to a future of interactions with his distant brother.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I loved writing it and this was the scene I was waiting for. I hope you guys like this chapter. **_Be Good and Review_**! Reviews seriously keep me going. I know this update was really slow in coming, but I wanted it to be good. I don't have a Beta, so I own all of my mistakes! **_Let's see if we can get up to 100 reviews!_**


	5. Departure

**_Author's Note: _**I just want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, and everyone who has favorited this story and myself as an author. You guys keep me going! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Damon, how long has it been?" Stefan kept his distance from his brother and his eyes focused on Elena.

"Let's not reminisce about our past together, shall we? I am here as an escort of the princess and an ambassador for the king, not because of any familial duty to you. And brother, I need to speak with you regarding the marauding thieves and vampires you keep on your border. If this is a trap I will run you through myself." Damon placed his hand on his sword and stepped toward Stefan. "I do not believe you can be trusted."

Stefan's face darkened and he finally met Damon's eyes. "I was hoping an alliance with your king would help me with that. They live in the woods and are impossible to catch. I cannot tell you how often one of my peasants is killed. I have tried to find their lair myself but to no avail. They attack at dusk and quickly retreat."

"They killed most of my party. I will go sniff them out and eradicate myself. I will not leave the heir to the throne in such a vulnerable position. The rest of my warriors and Elena's escorts are on their way. They better arrive safely, Stefan." His eyes narrowed into small slits of blue.

"I can assure you that they are under no orders from me, Damon. Now why don't you introduce me to your princess. We both have been extremely rude in ignoring the royalty present among us. Good evening, your highness. Welcome to my home." Stefan motioned towards the castle behind him.

"Normally one bows to royalty, my good sir." Elena extended her hand, expecting Stefan to kiss it.

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise, but he knelt down, took Elena's hand, and kissed her signet ring. "I beg your pardon, your highness. You will find that we are not used to royalty here. I'm afraid it's been centuries, in fact."

"I quite miss the countryside. I hope to enjoy my freedom while I am here. Where are my rooms? I am fatigued after the long journey and would like to retire." She looked towards Stefan expectantly.

"Of course. I will lead you to them myself." Stefan turned towards the castle, leaving Damon and Elena to follow him.

Elena placed her hand on Damon's bent arm. As they entered the dark main hall, she tightened her grip. She could barely see in front of her: the slits in the walls only illuminated small sections of the stone floor covered in dirt and hay. She cringed at the filthiness of the room and swallowed in nervousness.

"Candle production was down this year due to the vampires killing off the peasants and their animals. However, a special caravan is bringing everything I thought that you would require. It should arrive within a fortnight." As they left the hall, he took a torch from its place on the wall. "It's just this way." He pushed open a small door.

Elena entered the room slowly, preparing for a sight similar to that of the great hall. Elena gasped in shock as she noticed the intricate mosaique patterns on the floor in the spaces uncovered by an ancient rug. The bed in the corner of the room was unlike anything Elena had ever seen. The sheets were made of a fine purple fabric and each blanket was elaborately embroidered. Shelves had been built to accommodate the vast amount of books. Just by glancing at them Elena could see that some were made of paper instead of vellum.

Damon's voice quickly woke her from her reverie. "Stefan you always did hoard things."

"Where are all of these things from?" Elena kept her hands at her sides, afraid to touch anything.

"Most of it came from exotic places that are no longer open to our trade. It collapsed after the Roman Empire ceased to exist. I've kept it here to remind myself of what used to be. I thought this room would suit you, your highness." Stefan bowed slightly.

"Are there any secret passages of any kind? Does it connect to the outside? What level are we on?" Damon walked around the room and inspected the walls.

"The room is completely isolated on the second floor with no windows, though a small door connects to a chamber for her maids." Elena frowned. She had hoped that some of the fabric on the walls covered arrow slits at the very least. "The rug covers a trap door that leads to the stables. Most likely none of the invaders will have seen a rug before, so they will not think to look under it."

"And this entrance in the stable? It is concealed?" Damon picked up the rug to view the trapped door. He lifted it and was surprised that the only sound it made would be inaudible to humans.

"Yes. I will show it to you if you like." Stefan gazed at his brother quizzically.

"Yes, later. Who is that small child?" Damon hoped that his brother did not know a witch. If he did, it could be possible that the child was his, a frightening possibility.

"He's an orphan. The vampires killed his family so he lives here in the castle for now. I have taken charge of his care for the time being. Depending on my position at court I hoped I could help him become a squire." Stefan's voice became soft, surprising Elena.

"That's so kind of you." Elena smiled at Stefan.

Damon tried not to vomit. "I would like to speak to Elena privately, Stefan."

"Of course." Stefan bowed again and left the room.

Damon began pacing the floor as soon as his brother shut the door. "Elena, I'm worried about your safety here. I don't trust my brother at all, especially not with something as precious to me as your life. God only knows what he's been doing out here unsupervised. For all we know he killed that boy's parents himself. Stefan has never been able to keep his blood lust under control. Did you bring vervain to ingest?"

Elena walked in front of him, ending his restless movements. She carefully placed her hands on his arms. "Yes, dear. I have vervain. I have a weapon of my own to show you." She reached up and removed the jeweled clasp holding up half of her hair, revealing that it was a small dagger, not a clasp as it appeared. "This is dipped in vervain. You are not the only one who thought to make it a weapon." She smiled at him. "I do not want you constantly worrying about my safety, Damon. You must think only of the battle. You must come back to me alive." Her smile wavered as tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Damon, you must come back for me."

Damon opened his arms to her and held her as she rested her head on his chest. "I promise. I promise I'll return for you. Keep Caroline and Bonnie close to you at all times, Bonnie especially. But listen to me, Elena, it is imperative to hide her true nature, do you understand?"

Elena nodded her head.

"Use your inner strength at all times. And never forget who and what my brother is, no matter how charming he may be. I couldn't stand it if he manages to lure you into his web." He held her tightly.

"Trust me, love. I am faithful to you, loyal to you. And will be for always." She kissed him gently. "How often will you be able to see me?"

"I am unsure. If the battle comes here, then I will live here with my men and most likely your father. If it does not, then I will fetch for you, or travel here myself, as soon as it is safe and your father is satisfied. Perhaps six months." He heard her inhale sharply.

She lifted her head from his chest to look into his eyes. "Will we be able to communicate? How will I know you are alright?"

"Ask Bonnie. I am sure she can think of something. I think she is more powerful than any of us yet realize." He kissed her forehead, trying to reassure her.

"When do you leave?" Elena turned to sit in the small chair beside the bed.

"Hopefully everything can be ready in the morning. I would like to leave as soon as the sun begins to rise. We need the daylight hours for safety." He kept his back towards Elena, unable to look at her crestfallen face.

A loud rap on the door startled both of them, and the sound of Elena's quickened heartbeat pounded in Damon's ears. "What?" He snapped at the intruder and threw open the door.

Stefan stood outside the door, expressionless. "The rest of your party has arrived."

"Good. I trust you have made arrangements for my men and Elena's maids." He glanced quickly towards Elena.

"Yes, of course. The adjacent room is ready for the two women, and the main hall will suit your men. If you wish, I can prepare a separate room for you." While he spoke, his gaze followed Damon's to Elena. She stared at the two brothers until Damon broke the silence.

"I will keep watch with a few men in the stable. That way messengers can be sent immediately if something were to happen. I want to make absolutely certain that Elena will be safe. That is my top priority, one that I do not lightly entrust to anyone, least of all you." He glared at his brother.

"It pains me, Damon, that you think so lowly of me. Have you forgotten the bond we shared in childhood?" Stefan frowned, his brows coming together low over his eyes.

"I remember. But I also remember your selfish greed and uncontrollable lust for blood. Two reasons which contribute to my skepticism in regards to Elena's safety. I will have no qualms about plunging a stake straight through your heart." Damon closed the gap between them and brought his face within inches of Stefan.

Stefan laughed. "Damon, you worry without cause. The princess is perfectly safe here. In fact, she is most likely safer here away from the intrigue that always surrounds a nobleman and the king's court." He put his arm across his brother's shoulders. "Let us go see to the men, shall we? Elena, I trust you will find ways to keep your mind occupied until your ladies arrive?"

"Of course." She nodded curtly, dismissing the two vampires.

"You certainly are protective of her." Stefan kept his voice low to avoid it carrying through the stone hallway.

"She is my charge. I am loyal to her, and to her father, the king. I take my responsibility as her guard most seriously." Damon matched Stefan's whisper.

"Is there nothing deeper than obligation towards her?" Stefan smirked.

Quickly, Damon withdrew his sword and pointed it at Stefan's neck. "You are walking on dangerous ground, brother. The words you utter are treacherous. You will remember to whom you are speaking and to speak accordingly, with caution."

Stefan withdrew his own weapon and assumed a fighter's stance. "You are not the only warrior here, Damon. Your king trusts me. I advise you to do the same."

Damon scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you. Just remember that I will be watching your every move. If I am not satisfied with your behavior, you will have to answer to me, and to the king. The penalty will be death, I promise you that." He placed his sword back in his hilt and walked away hotly. After a few moments, Stefan followed suit.

Upon reaching the courtyard, Damon quickly surveyed the party. He sensed their low spirits, and he could feel the terrified heartbeats of Caroline and Bonnie. He mentally prepared for a speech. "Men, I am glad to see you here. We will rest here tonight, and then we return to our kingdom at dawn. Prepare yourselves for a hard day's ride. Lord Stefan has graciously allowed us to make use of his main hall. I shall sleep in the stable along with Alaric and Jeremy. We will keep watch so you may rest easily tonight." Suddenly, his fatigue hit him, resulting in short, clipped sentences. "I will retire to the stables." He vanished in an instant, running away from the men and his responsibilities.

Damon entered the stable and walked to an empty horse stall. He sank into the hay and sighed, unable to fully comprehend the intensity of his emotions. He realized that it all boiled down to Elena, the only woman who had truly captured his heart in the many centuries of his life. His mind flickered back to Rome and the havoc he wreaked throughout the empire with Stefan and Elena's father. But her father was always more controlled, more conniving, more ruthless. He saved Damon from his destructive nature, and built him up to be the most powerful lord in his kingdom. Damon appreciated that and his loyalty never faltered. Except when, hundreds of years later, his daughter and heir was born. Damon remembered the first day he felt attracted to her. It had frightened him then, especially since he had known Elena since the day she was born.

A smile crept onto his features, replacing his furrowed brow, as he remembered their first stolen kiss. He had escorted her on a horse ride and they had stopped at a small creek in the forest to rest their animals. Elena had dismounted her horse, much to Damon's dismay, to let him drink while she petted his neck. He had dismounted with every intention of scolding her, but instead he kissed her gently, much to his surprise. He did not quite understand how they had ended up in her bed later that day except he knew how persuasive she could be. He had avoided her father for days, afraid that it would be painfully obvious that he had destroyed his daughter's virtue. But as months became a year, they settled into a routine, one that was sure to be tested with the current change in circumstances.

He sighed and stood up quickly, brushing the hay from his clothes. He concentrated and closed his eyes before inhaling deeply. He mentally separated the different scents, searching for the smell of damp air. His eyes snapped open as he located the source, and he quickly walked to the back wall of the stable. Finding the trap door, he pulled it open. The staleness of the atmosphere hit his lungs as he jumped into the black tunnel. He carefully shut the door, reassuring himself that no one would search for him. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness as he made his way forward, maneuvering around the cobwebs and shallow puddles. As he reached the end, he looked up, searching the ceiling for a sign of a door. Finding one, he pushed it open roughly and leapt into the room.

Elena opened her mouth to scream at the intruder. Damon sped towards her and covered her mouth with his hand. "SShhhh. It's just me. Relax."

Her eyes widened. "Damon?" She murmured through his hand.

"I'm going to let you go now. Ok?" He whispered into her ear before releasing her.

She nodded her head. "How did you get in here?"

"I found the door in the stable. I am leaving tomorrow, and I could not bring myself to leave you without saying a proper goodbye." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Damon…" Her voice trailed off as she became incapable of speaking.

"I know, love. But everything will be all right. I promise you." He kissed her again and his hands automatically moved to her waist. He pulled her to him and brought his lips crashing down upon hers over and over again.

After a few minutes, Elena stepped away, gasping for air. Damon let her breathe for a few moments before he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. "Damon, we can't…" She glanced over at the door leading to the room that held Caroline and Bonnie.

He brought his finger to her lips. "Just be quiet." He smiled at her. "Do you think you can do that?" His blue eyes danced as he teased her.

Elena pouted and prepared to complain. Damon silenced her with a kiss.

In the other room, Bonnie's eyes widened in horror as she realized the risks the princess was taking. Did they not realize the danger they would cause if they were heard? She quickly began muttering a protection spell under breath, creating a barrier between the two lovers, locking their muffled sounds of clandestine love making inside the chamber. Bonnie sighed in frustration as Caroline continued reading her book, obviously oblivious. She shook her head, thankful that she could at least protect their secret for the time being.

Damon paused from kissing Elena and looked into her eyes for permission to go further. Her eyes fluttered open, heavy from need, and she nodded nearly unnoticeably. He slowly removed her layers of clothes, kissing her gently as he undressed her. Elena." His voice was quiet, yet forceful. "Elena, look at me."

She looked at him, the deepest of stares that penetrated his rough, unfeeling exterior to the depths of his undead soul. "I love you, Elena."

Elena pushed his hair back and smiled at him. "I love you too, Damon."

With her admission, Damon commenced tracing her every curve with his lips, proving his love to her with every careful touch. He needed her desperately, but more than that he wanted her to feel the most profound sense of complete adoration, a vulnerability he rarely allowed himself to show. She twisted her fingers into his hair as she absorbed his lingering kisses across her skin and a sigh of contentment left her lungs.

Her chest heaved as she inhaled and Damon carefully, gently, entered her. She moaned softly as he began to move painstakingly slow within her, letting the heat within them build. He shushed her with his lips as he pulled her legs around his hips. Elena placed her hands on his back, enveloping him as she drew him closer to her, deepening their connection.

His mouth absorbed her moan as she reached release, her tense muscles finally exploding from pleasure. As he followed her, he collapsed on top of her petite frame. He kissed her chest sloppily. "Remember that when I am gone, ok?" He looked up at her, the pain in his eyes visible only to her. "I love you."

"Of course. I love you too." She kissed the top of his head, and he got up. He dressed quickly, and helped her back into her dress.

He kissed her once and opened the trap door in the floor. He looked quickly over his shoulder before dropping down into the tunnel. He ran through the darkness back into the stable. Finding the empty stall, he settled once again into the clean hay. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Elena drew her legs into her chest and gripped her shins firmly. She bit her lip, attempting to stifle the sobs that tore through her body. The door opened slowly, and Bonnie appeared. She looked at Elena knowingly and joined her on the bed. Elena gripped her for support as she cried into her shoulder, unable to speak except for a few words at a time. "Bonnie, I have this terrible feeling that I am never going to see him again." Her sobbing increased as she finished voicing her fear. Bonnie frowned, unable to do anything but give her a small amount of comfort.

Damon awoke to some one kicking his booted foot. "Wake up, brother." He opened his eyes and glared at Stefan.

"I see that you made use of the passage to the princess. I trust everything went well." He reached his hand out to his brother.

Damon ignored it and stood without aid. "That is none of your concern. What do you want?"

"To see you safely off, of course. It is almost daybreak. Your men are already stirring inside." Stefan raised his arm towards the main hall.

Damon muttered curses under his breath. "Alaric, Jeremy, why did you not wake me?"

They both jumped to a standing position as Damon addressed them. "You need the most rest out of all of us, my Lord."

"Thank you. But next time, wake me with the rest of the men. Are we nearly ready to depart?" He fastened his sword to his belt.

"Yes. Your horse is prepared, as are the remainder of the men." While the two vampires were friends with their leader, they gave him the utmost respect. Damon had given them both a purpose, something to believe in, and their loyalty was unmistakable.

"Thank you." Damon strode out of the stable and mounted his horse. The men joined him in the courtyard. "Men, we ride!" He motioned his horse to move forward. "Stefan, take care of her."

Stefan nodded curtly and watched his brother leave his grounds. "Good bye, Damon. Return safely, my brother."

* * *

**_Reviews are amazing. _**I say it over and over, but it is so true! They keep me writing, keep me inspired, and help me grow as an author. I've been getting such support for this story, and am overwhelmed at the amount of reviews I have gotten thus far. Keep up the good work, and I'll keep up my end! I know this chapter didn't really have a lemon per se, but I wanted to stress the importance of love in their relationship. They aren't together for sex, they're together because they are deeply committed to one another. It's important to know that. **_Again, Please Review! Thanks so much!_**


	6. Progress

**_Would you guys like me to make a twitter so you can follow what I'm doing? Let me know if you're interested! Or not! Love you guys!_**

* * *

Elena felt rather than heard Damon's departure. She felt the hooves of his horse galloping towards the gate. She felt him shout to the gatekeeper, she felt his soul travel further and further away from hers. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing instead of the tears that threatened to spill down her face. Picturing his face relaxed her momentarily until a knock at the door shattered her attempts to remain calm.

"Elena? May I open the door?" Stefan waited for her angelic voice to respond. Dressed to ride, Stefan prepared to study the heir to throne. If she would one day demand her loyalty, Stefan first had to decide if she was worthy.

Elena furrowed her brow at the interruption. She silently cursed her position and the duties associated with it and she cursed being Stefan's guest. "Yes, of course." She tore herself away from the place on the floor where Damon disappeared to present herself to Stefan. She readied her skirts, and curtsied slightly at his entrance.

Stefan returned the gesture with a deep bow. "I realize that today may be difficult for you, so I planned something that I hope will improve the day. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Elena forced herself to smile. "Of course. I would love to get to know my new home. I am a stranger to these lands and am quite anxious for that to change." She placed her had in Stefan's and walked with him to the courtyard. Once there, she saw the most beautiful white mare, the reins of which were in the small boy's hands. She took her hand from Stefan's and ran to the regal animal. Elena nuzzled her neck and stroked her nose.

Stefan smiled at the sight of his brother's lover in such a vulnerable position. Elena felt his gaze and turned to glare at him. "Lord Stefan, I demand frankness in every conversation. Do you not agree that forthrightness is the best way to speak?"

Stefan remained smiling, ignoring the interrogative yet regal tone in voice. "Yes, your highness. I agree."

"Why did you invite me here? I will not allow myself to be used in some plot to further your political aspirations." She kept her hand on the horse, but stared at Stefan intently, insisting upon an answer.

"Oh, Elena. You have your own political aspirations. I know that the kingdom you inherit will be a powerful one, and I hope to be an ally, not an enemy. I also wish to make amends with my brother, and as you are the one closest to his heart, it seems like a good place to start." Stefan smiled slightly in an attempt to subtly force her into making a revelation.

"The assumptions you make are dangerous, lord Stefan." Elena placed her foot in the stirrup, and pulled herself onto the animal. "Do not speak of your brother to me. I forbid it. You may take me on a ride. I wish to see the countryside around here. As my bodyguard killed the creatures lurking in the forest, I believe it will be safe."

"There is a meadow near by where we will be quite safe, your highness. I will lead you to it. From there I can show you the stream that feeds into the moat." Stefan whistled to summon his own chestnut steed. He mounted it and motioned for the men to open the drawbridge. Once it opened, he led Elena out of the castle and burst into a gallop.

Elena fought the urge to close her eyes from pure enjoyment. Her hair fell from its updo to resting around her shoulders, and flew back from the wind. She felt the strength of the horse beneath her and pushed him to test his speed. She laughed unknowingly, the sound escaping her mouth without prior thought. Once they reached the meadow, Stefan stopped. "Stefan, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. There was once a town nearby, before the werewolves came and destroyed it. It took me years to kill them all." Stefan dismounted and began walking in the grass.

"Werewolves? I thought the last pack had been killed off a thousand years ago." Elena slowly got off her horse and walked carefully behind Stefan.

"As had I until I moved here and discovered a den of them plaguing the local villagers and the serfs. I tried to make peace with them, offered to help them but they did not want to deal with a vampire. So I slaughtered them when they were human." Stefan turned to gage her reaction.

"Werewolves are the vampires' natural enemy. I understand why peace was impossible. My father also tried to make peace with the other covens to no avail. So it seems vampires are each other's enemies as well. I hope that when this war ends I can establish peace in my kingdom. Perhaps not, but that is my desire." Elena sighed, remembering the heavy burden of her position for the second time that morning.

"Perhaps a marriage alliance will secure peace?" Stefan noticed the deep frown that settled into her features.

"I refuse to be married to a foreign man who will feel entitled to my kingdom. I alone will rule. This war will be won on the battlefield, not in my bed." Elena remounted her horse and rode quickly back towards the castle.

Stefan chuckled before following her lead, pleased with what he had already discovered.

A loud yell echoed through the walls of the castle. "What? How could you let my daughter be in that much danger?" The king pushed his desk over, causing the wood to shatter into fragments of splintered wood.

"My king, I had no evidence which would cause me to suspect those woods. Everything had been scouted and accounted for. Elena's safety is – was – my job, one I took seriously. I would have died protecting her. You know that." Damon forced himself to remain calm, but his facial veins threatened to show themselves, and his fangs punctured his bottom lip as they fought through his gums.

The king sighed. Despite his eternal youth, the ordeal with Elena aged him. "Damon, protecting Elena is still your job. She is merely doing hers as well. Who do you think sent those vampires in the woods? Klaus? Elijah?"

"Elijah is bickering with his brother at the moment, so I believe Elijah is too preoccupied to stage an attack. Perhaps Klaus, but the move seems entirely too careless. Perhaps one of their nobles was trying to gain favor. I know it was not Stefan. Stefan would not let anyone do his dirty work for him. If he wanted to kill Elena, he would rip out her throat, not stage a surprise attack." Damon furrowed his brows. "No, the only other option is a rogue noble. In my opinion, sire, Elena is far more valuable alive and human, than dead or a vampire. Only a fool would want her dead."

"Perhaps you are right. Do you have other enemies I should know about? Are there threats to the kingdom of which I should be made aware?" He sank into his chair and hung his head in his hands.

"No, sire. Perhaps Stefan knows something? Who knows what he's been up to for the past few centuries. He said that the vampires are rogues who have a lair in the woods. That may simply be the truth." Damon poured wine in a large goblet and drank the red liquid quickly, imagining the thick warmth of blood dripping down his throat. His eyes became bloodshot, and he could no longer hide his vampire features.

"Damon, we need to feed. Come, it will put us at ease." The king rose, and with vampire speed left the castle for the forest through a hidden compartment.

The two men moved effortlessly through the darkness of the forest, arriving at the small village without arousing suspicion from the peasants. The king knocked on the door of the largest house and waited for it to be opened.

A stout woman opened the door and ushered the vampires in. "What would you like tonight, my lords? A blonde, perhaps? A brunette? They all bathed just this morning. I was expecting the two of you."

"The usual, please. And hurry." Damon compelled her automatically, and followed her as she left to walk down a dark hallway. Damon remembered when the old fort turned into the town's brothel, largely thank to his influence. With vampires for overlords, the town no longer needed the wooden structure, and its many rooms served its patrons perfectly. Whores provided the easiest meals as they were easily and quickly replaces without much fuss.

The king clapped Damon on the back. "Drink up my boy. And have some fun." He entered the room next to Damon's where a sultry redhead awaited.

Damon shook his head before opening the door to the room. A beautiful, curvy blonde sat on the bed, her long wavy hair flowing past her waist. "Hello, Lexi."

"Hello, Damon. What can I do for you tonight?" She carefully unclasped her cloak to reveal her large chest, constrained only by her gown's laces.

"I need a drink. And information." Damon joined her on the mattress. "I was hoping you would offer me your services."

"Of course. For a price." Lexi smiled and refastened her cloak.

"Not so fast. I drink. I talk. You listen. At the end of the conversation, you decide if you want or are able to help." Damon pushed her cloak back, and exhaled deeply, relishing the pale skin before him. He sunk in his fangs carefully, avoiding causing her searing pain, and drank until he felt the woman weaken. He waited a few minutes before she regained her composure.

"You're sure your new lover won't mind?" She wiped her blood from Damon's mouth her index finger and then licked it clean.

"She's the reason why I am here. I believe she is in danger. I need you to investigate the area for me. I already have a man in the local church that reports anything mysterious, but I need your seductive powers. You, my dear woman, can convince any man to reveal anything." Damon traced the line of her shoulders.

" I see. You wish me to bed your brother's men so that I may pick their brains for secrets. That seems doable. However, my prices have gone up. With the soldiers at the front, we are losing costumers, and I am not making as much money as I once was." Lexi tilted her head, pleased with her idea.

Damon smirked and rolled his eyes. "Name your price."

"I no longer wish to work in this establishment. I want my own. I want to be in court, providing women or men for nobles. This place is disgusting, and I know my beauty can achieve much greater." She stood to give Damon the chance to admire her beauty. "And I want to become a vampire."

"Done. When you return from your excursion, I will grant your requests, and turn you myself. You will see Alaric for the details of your voyage. I will send him your way." Damon bowed slightly, then turned and walked out of the room, confident in his new plan. He shook his head as he heard the grunts and moans from the room next door, unsure if they came from pain or from pleasure. He left the brothel quickly, returning to his chambers within the castle immediately.

Once inside, Damon settled into his chair and closed his eyes in order to concentrate. He focused on inhaling and exhaling. He focused on the night sky outside his window and the stars, which sparkled between the clouds. He focused on Elena; her voice, her body, her eyes. His startling blue eyes snapped open, piercing the room with his dark, intense gaze. But he saw nothing of the room in which he sat. Instead he saw the ground beneath him as the bird whose body he possessed flew between the trees. He opened his mouth to caw, settling his spirit into the small crow's body. He beat his wings faster until he felt like the animal's heart was going to burst from exhaustion. Finally, he saw his target, and descended. He flew through the stable and through the tunnel that lead to Elena's room. He picked at the wooden door with his beak and tried to call softly to Elena. Instead the noise that escaped him sounded like a strangled gargle. Frustrated, he continued to pick at the door. He heard Elena's feet hit the floor, and felt the strong pounding of her frightened heart.

Elena unsheathed her sword and opened the trap door suddenly. She lifted the sword to swing before seeing the crow lying at her feet in submission. "Damon..?"

The bird cawed again and Elena saw the familiar look of her beloved in the crow's eyes.

"Damon!" She picked the bird up and nestled him in her chest. The crow pecked her carefully before looking into her eyes. "Damon, I miss you so much. I wish you could say something."

Damon tied a note to his leg, which appeared on the bird in Elena's hands. He closed his eyes again, regaining concentration.

Elena scanned the note. "I am sending a woman. Try to find her and make her your ally. Befriend her. I love you, my darling. Be safe."

The bird pecked her again slightly before retreating through the tunnel, disappearing into the depths of the blackness.

Elena ate the note without a second thought and climbed back into bed. "Oh Damon, how can I bear this separation?" She sighed, gathering her thoughts and recollecting herself, and then decided against sleep. She put on her cloak and knocked on the door to Bonnie and Caroline's chamber. "Bonnie? I need your strength and your spells. We have work to do if I am to protect this kingdom. Can you be ready?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I just want to thank all of you again for being my fans, and reviewing the chapter, and asking me for updates! This is just a preview of what is to come. Pay attention to all the small plot beginnings! **_Please Please Please Review! _**They really make my writing better, especially when you challenge my writing and ask me questions. That helps the story a lot because I just make it up as I go along! Thank you guys so so much, and I look forward to hearing what you have to say!


	7. Pyres

**_Author's note: _**Hey guys! I can officially say that I am back, and back to stay. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to all of my reviewers, there were just so many of you! I do want to thank each and every one of you, and I will respond to all reviews in the future. You guys really do keep me going, it's just that sometimes life gets in the way! I can't tell you enough how I love your reviews, and how I look forward to checking my email because I know you guys say such great things!

I'm trying something new, and that's to give you guys small updates often, instead of giant updates rarely. Let me know what you guys think of that. This chapter is kind of heavy in information. It might be confusing now, but it will continue to unravel. You should get another update in a few days! Please, keep on reviewing! Thank you for staying with me this long!

* * *

The windowless room roared to life as flames consumed the walls and the three women trapped within. The orange talons flickered and hungrily lapped against its masters' limbs, consuming her energy, feeding upon her as a sacrifice. The rafters slowly turned to ash and fell to the earth, crushing the last glimmer of hope, silencing the ragged, desperate cries for help. As embers gradually replaced wood, the fire joined the three women in death.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and the smoke of the dream quickly faded as her mind registered Elena's voice.

"Bonnie, I need you to tell me how I can have a child." The future queen sat on her maid's bed and crossed her legs under her. "I need to understand how I can secure not only a future for myself, but a future for my bloodline."

"Elena, I'm sure you know the basics of procreating…" She tentatively responded, doubtful that the conversation did not involve using her magic.

"Of course. I meant between a vampire and a human. I'm proof that it is possible. My father was a vampire, my mother a human. You will tell me how this came to be." She kept her voice at a quiet yet commanding whisper.

The witch sighed. "Elena, shouldn't your father tell you this?"

"I'm asking this as a friend. Do not make me ask it as your future queen." She sat up straighter, chin and back high, shoulders straight.

"There were rumors of spells. Rumors of witches powerful enough to lift the curse of death and immortality. Your father searched the known world for a witch powerful enough to allow him an heir, one who could wield dark magic and call upon the spirits of both the living and the dead. His search brought him to my grandmother. That is why I was brought to court, and why we were raised together. It was my grandmother's condition for working such powerful and dangerous magic, that her heir as well as his be protected. There is a spell that calls upon the soul of a vampire and temporarily renders him human. It is this spell that can be used. It's dangerous, Elena. You shouldn't think of it."

"Renders him human? How can the undead rejoin the living?" She shook her head slightly.

"While vampires do have a soul, once they are turned, it leaves their earthly body, and resides in the realm of spirits. It is neither in heaven, nor hell, but just in empty space, or a sort of purgatory, until the vampire truly dies and their soul can properly enter the afterlife. This spell summons the soul and channels it so that it reenters the body of the vampire. With a soul in their body, vampires are thus human, and as a result a male can produce children. But the soul can't stay in the body of the dead for long, and if it is trapped there, the vampire is killed by its own soul so that it can escape and return to where it belongs." Bonnie explained what she had read in the grimoire. She had memorized the passage as soon as she realized Damon's future role in the kingdom.

"My father is still alive. How did his soul leave his body?"

"It will naturally do so after a few hours. It's agonizing, but the vampire will live. However, if another witch discovers that the spell has been done, the vampire is extremely vulnerable. Death, of course, is an option, but that witch could trap the soul of the vampire in purgatory as it exits his body, leaving the vampire not dead, nor alive, just rotting for eternity. Elena, its worse than the hell described by the church you so cherish. If this happened to Damon, he wouldn't be trapped in flames, but in his own mind, starving and alone. You can't do this to him."

"Damon…" As Bonnie described the process, Elena's dreams crumbled. The image of her daughter, the one with Damon's piercing eyes and his smile paired with her olive skin and slender frame, could never be.

"You can never have his child." The witch reached over to touch Elena's shoulder, but she pulled away violently and stood, backing into the corner of the room.

"No! I refuse to accept this. I've seen my daughter! She's come to me in my dreams. I know she's visited you too. You know that Damon and I belong together, and that he is the hope I have for my family's future. There must be a way! Bonnie, you have to find a way for my daughter to be born!" Elena became hysterical and collapsed on the floor in tears. "Damon, how could you leave me here? How can I navigate this hopelessness without you?"

"Elena, I'll try. I'll try." She got out of bed to sit next to the distraught woman. She rested her head on her shoulder. "But I'm so afraid. I'm afraid the fire I posses will one day turn against me…"

* * *

**_Thanks for visiting and reviewing! _**You guys can follow me on twitter at Sailormoon1066. Just tell me that you're a fan and I'll accept you. It's private because I kept getting creepy people following me! I'll give you spoilers and hints on it at least once a day. You can also follow me on tumblr. It's thebutcherswife(dot)tumblr(dot)com and get an idea of what inspires me.

Also, my girlfriend has a fanfic up, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't mention it? She's DanteBeatrice77, and if you guys watch _Rizzoli & Isles _in the off season (which you all should! It's amazing!) take a look at her fic and leave her some nice reviews. I promise it'll help me write more if you do!


	8. Return

A previously spelled asleep Caroline jumped up from the bed with Bonnie's admonition of fear. "Elena! What on earth has come over you? This pathetic, weak person isn't you. You're stronger than this." The blonde practically yelled at her friend, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Caroline, you don't understand. Having a child with Damon is what I've dreamed of for years. I want to marry him. I want him to turn me. I want to rule with him at my side. Will I have to rule forever? For hundreds, maybe a thousand years?" Elena remained limp despite Caroline's firm grasp.

"Is it impossible?" She turned her gaze directly to Elena, holding her chin in her hand, keeping their eyes connected.

"No. But he could get killed. Or worse. I'm not going to do that to him. It's too selfish. I'll just… have a child with a human. That way no one will be in danger." Standing, the future queen held Caroline's hands in her own.

Caroline ripped her hands away. "You are so stupid! Damon would do anything for you! It's his decision, one that he has to make. Don't dismiss your future before he has a say in it."

"I am finished with this conversation, we will discuss this later. You will remember your place. Both of you." Eyes closed, lips pursed, Elena breathed in deeply.

"Elena, do not do this. Do not shut us out. We're here to help you, to be your friends. You can trust us when you are questioning the loyalty of all others. We serve you, Elena." Caroline snapped, her voice raising an octave.

"I know." She sighed. "I love both of you, I do. Thank you for your friendship; I am grateful for it. I will retire now. This evening has been too much for me to bear." She turned and returned to her room, closing the door softly behind her.

Elena crawled into her empty bed and shut her eyes tightly. As she sighed and drifted off to sleep, she prayed wholeheartedly for the days to pass quickly.

They passed, but slower than an eternity. For three months Elena walked aimlessly on Stefan's grounds, waiting to hear the hooves of Damon's warhorse pounding on the stones of the courtyard. Stefan came to her every evening to give her daily reports of battle activity. Vampire battles, Elena knew, were entirely different than other types of warfare. While vampire kingdoms followed the protocol set by the church and fought each other during the summer fighting seasons, fighting each other on the battlefield proved difficult because of the sun. To avoid the problem, vampire kings and lords first sent out their human troops to clash swords under the deadly rays of the sun, then joined them as soon as the moon's protective beams took over the sky. Knowing that Damon put himself into danger nightly against enemy blades and stakes, Elena tossed and turned, unable to sleep properly.

On the evening of the 90th day, Stefan paced outside of her room impatiently, fearing his brother's reaction to the obviously declining Elena. He braced himself before knocking quietly on her door. "Elena? I have news for you."

The door flew open and Elena stood one arm against the wall, the other resting on the door. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, graced the top of her chest, and ended at her navel. "What is it?"

Stefan grimaced at her pale color. "Damon's men have been gravely wounded at a battle just twenty miles from here. He's bringing them to rest and recuperate here. They will arrive here around nightfall so I suggest you eat something to spare us both from the rage that will overcome my brother. Worry does not suit you, Elena. If you're going to be queen, you are going to have to change that."

"And what kind of a queen would I be if battles did not concern me? If my only cares were shoes, dresses, and baths? Would I be a queen, then? It is not just your brother who concerns me, but all of my soldiers who are in battle, fighting this war when I cannot. I am still mortal, which means that I cannot risk my life on a field with a blade in my hand. My soldiers, my nobles, and my king, fight for me, put their lives at stake so that I may have a chance to rule over these lands during a time of peace and tranquility. Do not assume that you know why I worry, or that you know anything about how I will rule. You are not an advisor, you are not a confidant. You are my lord, and as such you are my subordinate. Next time you feel the need to lecture me, remember that I can have you staked anytime I chose, and that I have a witch on my side." Elena grew taller as she spoke, drawing upon her seemingly never-ending inner strength. "I do not make threats lightly. Nor does my father."

"Yes, your majesty." Stefan bowed low, nose skimming the cold ground. "Please forgive me. I will not again forget my place."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to make ready to greet them at the gate. My soldiers must know that their future queen delights in their return. I would like to take a few manservants who can carry buckets of water. I am sure that the men must be thirsty and I would like to give them water as soon as possible." Orders escaped from her mouth with ease.

"Of course. I will inform them now to be ready on your command." Stefan turned on his heels, leaving Elena behind him as quickly as possible. "Fuck. This is going to be more difficult than I had originally planned…" He continued muttering to himself as he found his way to his stables. "Men, Elena requires your services. See to it that she is served with the same respect as I." Stefan then ran with vampire speed, disappearing deep into the forest, leaving a trail of dust and broken leaves in his wake.

Elena stood by the gate, flanked by Bonnie, Caroline, and the servants. The troops staggered in, some broken, bleeding, and held up by their fellow men in arms. Elena offered them water as they limped into Stefan's castle, ladling it into their mouths when necessary. Most attempted to bow, but with a slight smile and a shake of her head, she communicated that this was no time for formality. Her small hands soothed their beaten hearts, reassuring them of the worthiness of the vessel in which they placed their hope. While the men drank from her cup, she whispered a confident and grateful thank you to each.

As the last foot soldier passed through to safety, Elena allowed herself to look up and search the cavalry of vampires for her beloved. She squinted, analyzing the breastplate of each horseman until her eyes landed on the familiar white cross surrounded by a leafless tree and a black crow. She smiled, and it took all of her strength to stay firmly rooted into the ground instead of flying into Damon's arms.

Damon felt her gaze and turned his head to meet it. He took off his helmet, giving it to the squire walking along side of him, and pushed back his chainmail and wool hood so that she could see his face. He smirked at her, ignoring, for the moment, how frail and worn she looked. As he passed her, he reached down his hand to Elena. She took it and he pulled her up to sit behind him on his stallion. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "I've missed you so much." She spoke softly into his ear while placing the slightest kisses on his neck.

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. "I've missed you, too. Alaric, Jeremy, see to the men." He yelled behind his back before spurring on his horse.

Once he entered the main hall, Damon handed the reigns to the squire and dismounted. He picked up Elena and placed her feet carefully back on the ground. "Please take this horse to the stables and join the others. I will return shortly."

The boy left and Elena turned to Damon. "Shortly? Are we to have only a brief reunion?"

"Not if I can do anything about it. It is simply none of their business how long I am with you." Damon stepped towards her, closing the gap between them. "I plan to have you repeatedly."

Elena sighed and licked her lips. Before she could form a response, Damon picked her up, cradling her in his arm, and travelled to her room. He put her down quickly, her chest heaving breathlessly from the speed. "Damon…" She whined as he backed away from her.

"I've murdered people while I've been away. Ripped out their throats. Stolen their hearts. Allowed their blood to wash over my tongue, down my throat, and into my veins." His eyes changed from blue to black as he stalked her, forcing her closer and closer to the bed.

Elena's eyes widened as her legs hit the mattress. She collapsed on top of the bed and Damon hovered over her. She looked into his face with terror as the veins slowly crept across his face. He exposed his fangs and snarled at her. Elena touched the tip with her index finger, causing blood to rush to her finger's surface. She took her bloody fingertip and dragged it across her chest slowly while maintaining eye contact.

Damon shuddered seeing the red liquid against his lover's chest, momentarily losing focus. He shook his head, regaining concentration. "I want it straight from the source. After I finish taking you. Repeatedly."

Elena whimpered as he slowly began untying her dress strings. He bent to touch his fangs to her skin and slowly, carefully, dragged them against her side. Goosebumps rose to cover her arms and her nipples hardened. She pursed her lips, fighting to stifle the cry of pleasure forming in her throat.

"You are going to enjoy this. Every. Single. Second of it." He punctuated each word by ripping a piece of her dress from her body until he exposed her every inch of her olive toned flesh.

Elena ignored the heap of tattered clothes now lying on the floor, unable to think of anything else but Damon. She tugged at his clothes, and opened her mouth to speak, "Damon…"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "You are not to talk. You may moan. You may say my name. You may curse and cry out in delight. But full sentences are forbidden." He growled the words at her and she glared at him, but stayed silent.

"Good. Now then, you are about to have passionate primal sex with a cold-blooded vampire. Who will most likely also have you for dinner. How does that sound?" Damon softened his expression, and grinned at her.

Forbidden from making a response, Elena wrapped her naked legs around Damon's waist and moaned when she felt him press against her.

"That's better." In response, Damon brought his lips to her left nipple and breathed out slowly. It tightened instantly and Elena strengthened her grip against his torso. He brushed his tongue against it, and ghosted the side of her body with his fingertips. She bit her lip as he took her entire nipple into his mouth and sucked, gradually building up pressure. He brought his hand to her other breast and alternated between kneading gently and pulling her other nipple until it too stood erect.

Elena gasped as he switched his attention to her stomach. He reached behind him and unhooked her legs, then used them to pull her glistening center to his mouth. He stared at her for a moment, reveling in the scent of her arousal before placing his lips against her clitoris for a kiss. Her entire body clenched at his touch, and she moaned loudly, "Oh, god, Damon…"

He smirked into her upon hearing his name and licked her folds slowly, teasing her by focusing on everything but her tingling, twitching, bundle of nerves.

"Damon… Please…" She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled roughly, causing Damon to moan through gritted teeth.

Never one to do what other people requested, Damon thrust his tongue into her and gripped her thighs tightly. He pumped into her using her legs as leverage, his chiseled nose grazing her clitoris with each forward motion. Elena pulled his hair harder, and let out several long, high pitched moans. Damon increased the pace and Elena felt the knot in her stomach coil tightly until finally, it came. Sweet, sweet release. "Oh! Damon! God!"

Before Elena could safely return to the ground, Damon threw off his pants so that they joined her dress' torn shreds on the floor, and entered her.

Elena screamed as he penetrated deep within her. She returned her legs to their place around his waist and dragged her nails down his back, drawing blood. Damon grunted in ecstasy and pushed in deeper, hitting her g-spot with euphoric-like results.

"Elena." He muttered her name as orgasm hit them both with wave upon wave of undeniable pleasure.

"I, I love you, Damon." Elena sighed as she brought her lips to his in their first kiss.

Damon's eyes turned tender. "I love you too, Elena."

"Feed from me." She brushed hair from her neck and turned, exposing it to Damon's unsheathed fangs.

He kissed her neck before plunging his fangs into her vein and drinking deeply. Within seconds, Damon was coughing and spewing the blood from his mouth.

" Damon!" Elena screamed as Damon fell from the bed, hitting the floor with a thud. "Damon?" She flew from the bed to be at his side.

Damon groaned. "Vervain… what the hell..?"

"Bonnie! Help me!" She yelled in the direction of her friend's door.

Her door opened and in stepped not Bonnie, but Stefan. "I knew something was happening between the two of you." He crossed his arms and stared unflinchingly at the spectacle before him.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Please keep that up! Reviews are very reassuring, and I think with this chapter I'm a bit more deserving than the last. :) Again you can follow me on twitter Sailormoon1066 or on tumblr at thebutcherswife(dot)tumblr(dot)com. See you guys next update!


	9. Confrontation

_**Author's Note: **_A fan noticed an inconsistency that didn't even occur to me, so I changed the beginning slightly.

* * *

"Stefan! You did this?" Elena briefly looked up to meet Stefan's eyes. She returned to Damon, ignoring her own nakedness. "Bonnie! Caroline! I need your help!"

The two women ran into the room. Bonnie froze as the scene unfolded before her. Caroline, always quick to act, ran to Damon. She grabbed the dagger from his boot and slit her wrist horizontally. The blood pooled instantly and she thrust it to Damon's lips. "Here. Drink. This will make it go away faster."

As her friend fed her love, Elena cradled his head against her chest and ran her fingers gingerly through his hair.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as Damon sloppily drank from her self-inflicted wound, ignoring the pain until she thought he had enough of her life-sustaining liquid. "Damon, I need you to stop. Please." His fangs slowly retracted and left her wrist.

His senses returned, Damon ran to Stefan and picked him up by the throat. "Give me one good reason why I should not rip your head from your spine." The veins crawled down his face, and his blue eyes grew black with rage and bloodlust.

Terrified, Bonnie and Caroline ran from the room, certain that their presence would only further complicate the situation. Elena barely registered their absence, cemented to her crouched position.

"I am your brother," Stefan sputtered, barely able to form the words against Damon's vice-like grip.

"That's not good enough, brother," Damon spat, saliva flying onto Stefan's face. "What the fuck was that about! I fight for months, no, for years, to save your pathetic ass, and you pull shit like this?" Damon tightened his grip.

"Damon! Stop." Elena stood, wrapping the blanket around herself as she left the ground.

"Stay out of it." Damon snarled at her, all traces of teasing gone. He slammed Stefan's head against the stone wall, drawing blood and cracking bone.

"Damon! As your future queen, I command that you put him down." Elena stepped forward despite the roar of frustration that escaped Damon's mouth.

He cracked his skull into the wall a second time before releasing his brother. "Your majesty." His eyes stayed black and he avoided Elena's eyes.

Elena picked up her sword and barely inserted its tip into Stefan's abdomen. The skin sizzled and burned due to the vervain concealed within her weapon. Stefan cried out in pain. "Now, Stefan. I will ignore, for now, the implications of the scene you just witnessed, and instead focus on your other infractions. First, you fed me vervain without my knowledge or consent, which in and of itself is inexcusable. Second, you poisoned your brother, the second in command, which carries with it the punishment of death. What do you have to say for yourself?" She plunged the blade further into his stomach.

With the added movement, Stefan screamed. "Vervain is in all the food here as a precaution against the enemy vampires in the wood. It's to protect the humans from harm. If I had known you objected I would have informed the cook." He coughed out the words in agony.

"That's not the only reason why you injected me with Vervain, is it?" Elena stepped closer to him, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I, I will confess that I wished to know the extent of your relationship with my brother." He stuttered and hung his head low.

"And why would that be of any concern to you?"

"Your father once considered me as a potential spouse for you. Years ago." He slumped against the wall, losing strength quickly.

"You lie." She lost focus and turned to look at her lover. "Damon?"

Damon sighed. "It's true. Your father also contemplated Stefan as a possible alliance in addition to the princes Klaus and Elijah."

Elena returned to Stefan and gripped the blade with all her strength, pushing it several inches further. Blood poured out of his stomach and formed a large puddle on the ground. "Trying to protect your prize, hmm? Keeping tabs on your property? I'll have you know that no one will chose my husband for me. I am not your betrothed, and I never will be. Don't forget that." She pulled the sword from his stomach roughly. "Get out. And never, ever spy on me again. Or I will kill you myself."

Stefan limped from the room, his blood coagulating in small drops as he left. Damon stared after his brother before turning to Elena with wide eyes. "Elena?"

"Don't you ever question my authority in front of some one. It makes me look weak, Damon. Like a pathetic girl who has no business sitting on a throne. Everyone is already questioning my right to rule because of this stupid, misogynistic culture. God, I wish I was a Merovingian." She sighed and put her hand to her head.

"Elena, that was not my intention. You know that I fully support your right to rule." Damon's facial muscles tightened and his mouth twitched as he tried to contain his anger.

"Yes, but you also treat me like I am your lover, which I am proud to be. I know it must be difficult for you, but you must defer to me, especially when there is an audience. It is of utmost importance. People cannot question my authority. And no one can think that it is you, not I, who rules." She walked towards him, her face softening with each step. "I love you, I do."

"Yes, I know." He ignored her speech, too angry to acknowledge it. "Now, we must talk about Stefan. There is a reason he fed you vervain. We have to figure out what that is, which is something that I am currently undertaking."

"What do you mean?" Elena, suddenly chilled, pulled the blanket closer around her body.

Damon, realizing he was still undressed, pulled his pants on as he spoke. "Do you remember Lexi?"

"The whore?" Elena frowned in distaste.

"She is more than a common whore, darling. She is a woman well versed in loose-lipped men."

"I do not understand." She sat on the bed and Damon followed suit.

"She is coming here to spy on Stefan and his men."

"And how is she going to accomplish this?" Her voice rose, afraid of what Damon would tell her.

"I have made arrangements for her to stay at the local brothel, which, as you know, is frequented by both vampire and human alike. Sex and blood do not leave either at their best, and one often spills important information to someone one thinks matters not. You do not have to befriend her, of course, but she will help you if you need it. And she will report to the both of us. I wish to keep you informed of this because I believe that your life is at stake. Elena, I am deeply concerned for your safety. Tonight just multiplied those concerns ten-fold. Stefan is up to something, and whether it is for his own selfish interests or our enemies', I do not know." He furrowed his brows. "I want to do this together."

"If she is to be our liaison and informant, I will befriend her. Social standing should not matter, especially not in these concerns. But, love, does this mean that you will have to leave me soon?" She frowned deeply.

"Within a fortnight. But I promise you, I will not leave until I am assured of your safety." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her securely.

"Do you really think that my father will object to our marriage?" She looked into his face questioningly.

"I am no longer sure. Despite Stefan's lack of noble blood, he was considered. He is right to be concerned. Your father would think that my relationship with you is a distraction." He smiled ruefully.

"Damon, I want to talk to him. I want to marry you and I'm tired of waiting. Maybe then you could bring me home." She fought the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

"We will marry, Elena. We will talk to your father when the time is right."

Elena rested her head on his chest. "I just want to sleep. Will you sleep with me?"

"Of course. Come, I'll rearrange the blankets." Elena crawled towards the head of the bed and relaxed as Damon tucked the blankets around her body. He settled in next to her and pulled her close to his body. "Sleep well, Elena."

* * *

The young blonde grimaced inwardly as her next customer entered the room. "Good evening, sir." She lowered her eyes and spoke demurely.

"I have heard that you specialize in my type of request." The man stepped towards her and lowered his hood.

Lexi instantly recognized him as a vampire. "Yes, I cater to many different types of needs. How may I best serve your appetites this evening?"

"The usual." The man's voice softened slightly and Lexi noticed that he looked incredibly young.

"If you would help me remove my laces, we can get started." She forced her words to portray a false confidence. "Soon," she told herself, "soon I will be done with this."

"There is no need for that." Stefan lifted her skirts and forcefully pushed her against the wall.

Lexi saw the battle playing out in his eyes as he contemplated his next move. "Sir, please do not forget the rank of this establishment. We cater to your kind, but this is not a trashy whorehouse in a hut. There are rules here."

"Yes, of course. It is your blood, not your sex, that I most desire tonight." Stefan moved her hair and plunged his teeth into her neck. He allowed the thick, red liquid to ease down his throat and sighed with relief. After a few moments, he released the blonde and collapsed on the bed. "Things are just so difficult these days. She complicates everything…"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Your reviews have been amazing, guys. Thank you! I hope that with this third update you guys can see that I'm really determined to keep up this story, and that I'm not going anywhere! I'm on twitter at Sailormoon1066 and on tumblr at thebutcherswife(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I share what keeps me inspired, and how my story is coming along. I'm also planning a related one-shot, so keep an eye open for that, too!


End file.
